Dangan Ronpa: Starfall Academy
by KiokiSorunu
Summary: It has been five years since the Mankind's Most Despairingly Maleficent and Monstrous Malefaction. With the aid of Future Foundation, the world has just beginning to returns back to normal, regaining their hopes... But now another new elite academy has been built, 16 students has been invited to join and soon they will learn the true purpose of this academy, the secrets it holds.
1. Chapter 0: Prologue

**Alrighty, this is SYOC, and it my first time w****riting one so bear with me! Feedbacks, ideas and critics are welcomes to help me write better too! The prologue might be really short... but please considered that this is my first time (and it the beginning, it bound to have longer chapters!) Some ideas might come from others so credits to them.  
**

**_Warning: Possible Spoilers of Dangan Ronpa and Super Dangan Ronpa 2!_  
**

* * *

Five years after the Hope Peak Academy's survivors escape, somewhere in Japan, an unknown figure enters a room filled with nothing but darkness, concealing everything inside.

"…Sir… It is almost times." The figure, assumed to be female by her tone, spoke to another dark figure in the back of the room, sitting behind a desk. Due to the darkness, it's appearance was also unknown, only by its' shape and tone was it to be a male.

"Yes… it is. It has been five years… Five long years." He responds back with dark chuckles, he could remember so clearly when he has received the report regarding of Hope Peak's incident…

"…_So the Despair Twins' plans have been terminated… Yet it has magnificent results, it still does not change the fact they has… failed, allowing the six survivors to escape and be rescued by the Future Foundation. Yet… this failure has even brought me some despairs! It is sad our most promising members are not here anymore…" He spoke softly in muse when the female figure has finish giving the report, five years ago._

"_Sir… we has destroy any evidences concerning us to avoid them from tracking us. But at this rate, the future foundation might return the world with hopes again." She added, waiting for the man's thoughts in this particular topic… Few moments has passed in silence until a rustles sound was heard nearby, showing that the man has moved slightly._

"…_We will allow them to do so… let them think we has disappeared… then when that times will come… we will put in our next plans. We will learn our mistakes; we will use the same methods in our next plans… but with a slight modification… After all, we do want different results…" _

And so… five years has passed. The world has regained their hope with the help of Future Foundation, and things have become peaceful again. The incident of 'Mankind's Most Despairingly Maleficent and Monstrous Malefaction' and incidents related to that have been long forgotten... The world has become normal again… or so they would think.

Yet, in truth, the same organization that has given despairs has never dissolved. They have been hidden in secret from the society, collecting more members… information, more funds, any necessary resources for their next magnificent plan.

There was also a special case of some former members being captured by Future Foundation to be rehabilitated from despair and instil hope. Thankfully, Kamukura Izuru brought the AI Enoshima Junko into the virtual world and brought the same "High School Life of Mutual Killing" to the former members. Unfortunately, even that plan was thwarted by the one who brought the AI in the first place. Yet... it was still valuable data information for them to use.

And now… it was almost times… times for the next Mankind's Most Despairingly Maleficent and Monstrous Malefaction!

"You may go now, remember to prepare everything." He told the woman and she nodded in silent, leaving the man alone in the dark room. Moments later, the man pick up a phone and dialed some numbers, soon the click was heard.

"_Yes Boss?"_ The caller answers.

"I need you to gather the other members and scout out sixteen students with exceptional talents."

"_Similar to Enoshima Junko's game?"_

"Yes… We had learned our mistakes… Our next plan shall be similar but different all together…" He pauses for a moment until he spoke again. "Be sure to mix in foreign students as well. It would be a very interesting factor in our plan."

"_Yes sir!"_

"Good, do not forget what you has been trained for. Now go and complete your missions." The figure hung up and he has sat down on his desk, despite in the darkness, there was a sinister smile on his face. "Soon… it shall begin. And this time… the despair will be bigger and even better than before!" He silently laughs to himself as he sat himself down on the desk, looking over at the past records they gathered over the five years... Soon… it will come.

"I should make sure our mascot is prepared... I'm sure the headmaster is eager to do the job..." He gave a dark chuckles to himself.

* * *

**Okay! The OC submission has been closed! Take a look at my profile to see the results! I thanks everyone for making wonderful oc! Hope you enjoy this story :)**


	2. Chapter 0: Introduction

**Woot! Here is the introduction! :D And I don't know what else to say here xD Other than the fact I wanna kick my internet? To be honest I actually meant to publish this last night, but my internet just wouldn't connect for some reason! Oh well, it here at least ^^!  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own this awesome game/anime and the amazing ocs in this story except my own oc and some of my ideas.  
**

* * *

Sunny.

It was a warm sunny day with a clear sky in Tokyo. A young boy sat in the cab, riding it through the busy streets, leaning against the car door as his eyes gazes out through the window as passerby zoomed by. Only just recently he has received that strange letter… It was still fresh in his mind at the contents of the letter.

**_Dear Akito Kimura,_**

**_We at Starfall Academy have invited you to join us this year as the _**

**_Super High-School Level Sharpshooter._**

**_You will find an informational packet detailing everything _**

**_you need to know about the enrollment process included with this notice._**

**_We hope to see you soon._**

**_Sincerely, the staffs._**

"… Sharpshooter, huh…" Akito softly spoke, still playing around with this particular word. Even though he enlisted himself as a sniper in the military, it was strange that his talent was nicknamed as Sharpshooter instead of his position. He still couldn't believe that such elite academy would choose him to join the ranks of super high level students.

"Graduation all but guarantees success in life." He repeated the same statement he has seen on the packet. That… was one phrase he couldn't refuse. If maybe… if he could succeed in life, maybe his desires would come true? He wouldn't know. There was only one way to find out: To enroll the Starfall Academy.

After an hour and a half later, he finally arrived at the famous Elite Academy. It was quite huge, just like in the picture. Standing in front of the gate, he glanced at a nearby mirror and look over his appearance one more times, wondering if he missing anything. Compare to other boys his age, he was considered small, only standing at 5'2 feet tall with short sandy blonde hair that is slightly spiked and pale brown eyes. He has slight muscle-tone and his appearance was rather plains with a bit of baby-face. He wore dark grey jeans and dark purple shirt, with black hoodie over it that has dark blue spiral patterns on its back, completing with black shoes and white socks.

Akito sigh softly as he took one more looks at the surrounding. He couldn't imagine living in a city like this, as he has always been living in the outskirt in isolation with only his father. It has only been two years since he joined the military... and now… he is standing here. He had to leave his own guns back at home, seeing that the city would not allow him to pass by with dangerous weapons, despite that he only uses them as self-defense. He could only hopes they would have a shooting range somewhere in this school for him to use… He sighs softly as he shook his head a bit.

"Let… do this." Gathering up all courage, Akito took one single step pass the gate… and his visions began to blurs around in spiral until darkness took over.

* * *

Akito open his eyes slowly, only to shut them closed as he was greeted by a horrible headache banging against his head. "Ow… Where…" Once the headache diminishes, he could finally open his eyes with ease and take in his what seem to be his new surroundings.

An unfamiliar classroom, that was his first thought. Only… it felt strange. When did he get here? Why did he wake up here? And was he… alone?

"Yay! You're awake!" A cheerful voice was heard nearby, and he looked to his left only to see a pair of dark brown eyes. Taken surprise by sudden appear only to fall down on his butt from his chair. "Oops! Sorry! Didn't mean to scare you like that!" She giggles softly as Akito stood back onto his feet, groaning silently as he takes in the strange energetic girl's appearance.

…One thing was obvious is while Akito only stood at 5'2 feet, this girl had a petite body, possibly smaller than Akito himself as she stood at 4'9. Having an egg-shaped face with pinkish white skin, her mid-back length ebony black hairs put in twin-tails with full straight bangs. But what surprised him more was what she was wearing. She wore a pink long-sleeved baby doll dress and a matching chest-length cape over it with a red ribbon tying it on the chest. White knee socks and black Mary Jane school shoes with a chocolate-colored messenger sling bag on her. In her arms what seem to be holding is a teddy bear.

"Good morning! Or is it good afternoon? I can't tell! What your name?" She ask quickly, clearly excited for some reasons as Akito take few moments to gather his thoughts as the last bits of headaches fade away completely. "Akito… Akito Kimura. Super High School level Sharpshooter" He answers her finally, even though he still wasn't sure of the title, it was what they given him for his talent…

**Akito Kimura – Super High School Sharpshooter**

"Nice to meet you, Akito-nii! I'm Momoko Kinoshita! My super high school level is Designer!" her tone carries a slight Japanese accent, connecting her Asian appearances to her nationality.

**Momoko Kinoshita - Super High School Level Designer**

Akito tilts his head to side curious, but then he remembers about that certain thread that told bits of students with super high school level materials that has the possibility to join the elite academy... Momoko was one of them. "Ah… So is this the Starfall Academy?" he asks her softly, looking around the classroom again in more details. He noticed rather quickly at the windows: it had iron plates rigged to the walls with strange big screws. There was already someone there, attempting to unscrew the iron plates off, however no matter how much efforts he put, the screws wouldn't budge even a tiny bit. "Not even a little bit… Wonder what its' purpose for." He quietly spoke to himself as Momoko quietly sneak up behind the young man with a mischievous grin.

"Hello!" She yelled at him from behind, surprising the young man in the process. He turns around to see who surprised him but calms down when he saw Momoko. "What?" he asks her as he lean against the wall.

"My name is Momoko Kinoshita! I'm a super high school level Designer! What about you, Nii-kun?" She asks happily as Akito watches from afar, looking over at the young man's appearances.

He was 5'7 ft. tall with tanned skin and average body. Cropped dark brown hair and eyes; seem to be wearing glasses. Wearing only a simple shirt; buttoned up, with dark colored pants. Once the hyper girl calmed down and waited for the young man's respond, his eyes gazed down at the petite girl, as if observing her. "Makoto Kawamura. Judo Practitioner is my super high school level."

**Makoto Kawamura - Super High School Level Judo Practitioner**

Momoko continues to smiles and chatted with Makoto for a bit longer, even though the young man wasn't interests in talking, Momoko was quite stubborn.

Deciding to leave the two alone, Akito decided to move away from the window side and spot someone in the corner of the classroom. On the desk was a girl, who seems to be asleep. He went closer to her just in times as the girl was just beginning to wake up.

Sitting upright, her appearance was rather average. Brown hair with black highlights tied in pigtail. Her complexion is rather average with the occasional bump here and there, but nothing spectacular. She opens her eyes and yawn softly but then her hands shot over to her head as she winces slightly. "Ow. That really hurt. What… going on?" She look up and scans her own surroundings, her green eyes fell onto Akito and tilts her head slightly.

"…Are you okay?" He asks her softly and the girl nodded a bit, standing up from the desk as she rubs her head a bit.

She was wearing what can be assumed to be her previous school's uniform. A white collared shirt with a black vest over it, completing it with a black skirt. Over her uniform, she has a large black hoodie with large yellow lines on the sleeves, as well as yellow and black headphone around her neck. Her pigtail were tied back with red and black striped bands.

"I think so… bad headache thought. I'm Mitoki Amazuka, and I guess my super high school level is good luck?" She introduced herself with a small smile.

**Mitoki Amazuka – Super High School Level Good Luck**

"Thought it was really luck… I don't have any special talents at all." Mitoki added. Akito nodded silently and gave her his name, thought he didn't mention his talent, Mitoki didn't seem to mind. "It nice to meet you, Akito." He nodded and walks toward the front area to see if there was anything out of ordinary as Mitoki rest her head on the desk again to settles the headaches that still pound her head.

There was nothing written on the chalkboard, it was blank. Instead however, there was a girl standing in front of it, holding a piece of paper. It would seem that she was deep in thinking, giving Akito a moment to inspect her appearance.

She stood only about two-inch shorter than Akito, with a lighter tan skin tone. Straight light golden hair that has several aqua streaks, tied up in a ponytail, but he could assume it to fall a couple of inches past her shoulder. Matching the aqua dyes was her unusual pale aquamarine eyes. Her body form is pretty curvy as well as skinny, completing with a piercing on her right eyebrow and multiple ear piercings. She was wearing an aquamarine leather jacket over a silver tank with ripped skinny jeans and short teal leather boots. Around her neck was a black headphones and he could see that there was a silhouette of a raven tattoo on her right shoulder-blade.

"We would all have to meet in the gym at 8, but this handwriting… is very strange." The girl finally spoke; her eyes went over to Akito, having noticed him earlier.

"Um… Hi, sorry for staring at you." He quickly apologized and the girl nodded with a smile and began her introduction. "My name is Addison Jeffries, and I'm a super high school level Parapsychologist."

**Addison Jeffries – High School Level Parapsychologist**

The boy nodded and smiles softly back. "I'm Akito Kimura." He pauses for a moment but choose not to say his talent yet. "So, what did you mean about the handwriting?" he ask her slightly curious. Addison nodded and holds up what seem to be a cheap looking pamphlet. On it was written in a very childish writing, but the title of it caught his attentions. **Orientation Info**

"Apparently, we need to meet up in the gym at 8. And right now it… 7:45." She explains as both she and Akito took a glance at the clock above the chalkboard. "Well, don't wanna be late for it, so I will catch you later, Akito." She waved him and left the classroom, leaving the pamphlet on the teacher's desk.

Once again, the boy looks over the classroom again. There was sixteen chairs, the walls was painted yellow with orange patterns. He could see Momoko and Makoto chatting and notice Mitoki wasn't here anymore, assuming she must've left the classroom and went somewhere. He noticed a TV above the billboards as well as what seem to be a security camera in one of the top corner to the left of the chalkboard. Was… someone watching them? And for what reasons?

He heard someone shuffling around and saw a boy who was trying not to fall down, obviously he has just woke up likely from the way he holding his head, likely from the similar headache Akito and Mitoki were suffering when they first woke up.

He is a rather lanky, average height boy with chin-length black hair that covers his left eye. Wearing a short-sleeved white hoodie over a black long-sleeved shirt, and knee-length purple shorts with black combat boots with white lacing; completing with a black fingerless gloves. Without looking, he bumped into one of the desk and this time he fell down, hitting one of his knees toward the floor, quietly cursing under his breath.

Akito tilt his head slightly, wondering why he wasn't watching where he was going. He stood up again and continues walking toward the door, but stopped when he finally notice Akito. "Eh? Sorry, I didn't notice you there." The boy said softly and Akito shook his head. "…Are you okay?" He asks him and he nodded slightly. "I'm fine."

He proceeds toward the door again when Momoko spots him and ran over him in one quick skip. "Hiya! I'm Momoko, a designer! What about you?" She asks him with a bright smile as Makoto watches from afar, having not moved from his spot.

"Hisoka Mochizuki, Knife Thrower." He answers simply and he left the room without waiting for any responds from the petite girl.

**Hisoka Mochizuki – Super High School Level Knife Thrower**

Momoko tilts her head a bit until a pout formed on her face when she realizes what Hisoka just did. "Hey!" She suddenly disappears and the door was swung open widely, assuming she has run off somewhere. Akito slightly sweat drop and decide to head out and find the gym where he assume the others would be.

* * *

"This hallway is so strange, just like the classroom. And there is a camera here too…" Mitoki mutters to herself, it was moments later after she step out of the classroom that she realizes the place itself was rather unusual. The walls were magenta colors, and were giving a creepy feeling, there was a couple of wooden sliding doors, but not all of them were open it seem. Just like she mention, there was another security camera up at the ceiling, overviewing the hallways. "It almost likes I'm inside some mysterious place and that I was kidnapped or something…" She muses to herself, somewhat daydreaming as she walks continues to wanders through the hallway, trying to figure out where she needed to go…

* * *

Meanwhile in a different hallway was a boy who was walking down. He was a tall and thin boy with slender body and is considered handsome. He has messy golden blond hair, vivid green eyes, and his skin was rather pale. He wore a white button-down shirt under a black jacket and a half-done black bow as a tie. Plain black pants and white combat boots not fully laced to the top. He had a tablet hanging from his belt which he uses to gains info. For some reason however, he couldn't find his cellphone and there wasn't any Wi-Fi in this place, making his tablet useless except for adding information instead.

"Humph, how the hell I'm supposed to get information now… I swear once I get my hand on that thief, I will…" He trails off as someone caught his attention from a distant. There was a boy standing there who look a bit lost. Deciding to greet him, he began to walks, but suddenly tripped down over… nothing. "…DAMN SHOES! WHY DO YOU KEEP MAKING ME FALLING?!" he yelled out loud and the boy jumped in surprise.

Seeing that he gotten his attention, he quickly pulled himself onto his feet and waved to him. "'Hey-Yo! Name Bel Peeters, and my super high school level is Information Broker. Yours?" he asks with a grin, holding out his hand.

**Bel Peeters – Information Broker**

The boy did not make any attempts to shake his hand, looking rather shy. He was an average height with short blonde hair, about three inches long and crystal blue eyes. He wore a baggy shirt and long pants with regular shoes and his face seem to be baby face.

"…Y-Yuki Kajuwa. I'm… a m-music artist." He answers quietly.

**Yuki Kajuwa – Super High School Level Music Artist**

"Yuki Kajuwa? You mean the famous music artist who posted his songs online and known to sounds like a vocaloid most of times?" he asks, having remembered when he was gathering information on the fellow students he was going to be attending with on a certain thread, althought he was rather surprised he even remember it, considering his memory isn't the best.

Yuki nodded his head softly and Bel smiles slightly and began patting the shorter boy out of habit. "Well nice to meet you! You should head over to the gym, think we suppose to meet there at 8. Don't be late!" He said as Yuki nodded and walks down the hallway, disappearing around the corner.

"Now I should be on my way too then… Off we g-" He was cut off as he fell down… again.

* * *

In a different classroom that have similar features just like the one Akito awoke in, a very short boy slowly woke up and rubbed his sleepy eyes before hopping off to take a look around. The boy himself was very short and skinny, looking almost like he's a small child with honey yellow hair and cool sky blue eyes. For some reason, he was incredibly cute, almost unnaturally cute in fact! He wore blue jean shorts with red and blue striped T-shirt, along with a pair of yellow gloves and a red and blue ball cap. Next to his desk was a girl who was just beginning to wake up as well, but with one glance at the boy and immediately she hopped on top of a desk, becoming rather caution.

"Hiya." The boy began, but the girl stayed quiet, giving a wary stares. This somewhat puzzled the boy a bit. "Um… It nice to meet you! I'm Hibiya Kanoshota, and my Super High School Level is Mad Scientist!" he said with a bright smile, holding out his hand for a hand shake.

**Hibiya Kanoshota – Super High School Level Mad Scientist**

Still she continues to stares and somewhat sniffed his hand in respond, puzzling Hibiya even more.

The girl was a bit shorts herself, being at 5'3 feet tall and very little fat on her. She had a wiry muscular build and looks very bestial. Her face had sharp chin; angular jaw; rounded cheeks; broad, flat nose and sharp teeth. Hibiya could guess she was a mixed of Chinese and African descent, with pale brown skin that is a bit of a greyish undertone and slanted dark brown eyes. She had a very thick and wiry black hair that is slightly wavy, cut roughly shoulder length and perpetually mussed.

The girl was wearing stained and ripped old camouflage jacket worn over a threadbare yellow greyish undershirt that used to be white. Baggy cargo pants, stained multiple different shades of brown and so shredded on the edges that they might as well be shorts. Feathers woven into the hair and crude twine necklace of teeth and claws and bits of fur. She seems to be barefoot and likely never wore shoe as her feet are blackened and leathery. She was very interesting looking girl.

After a moment of staring contest, the girl finally spoke few words. "…Xhen Mwiba-Guo. Survivalist." And then she bolted out through the sliding door, leaving the poor confused boy standing there. "…It very nice to meet you!" He said with a smiles and walk out of the sliding door after taking a look at the pamphlet, seeing that he gotta go to the gym for the orientation, he can't wait to meet everyone!

**Xhen Mwiba-Guo – Super High School Level Survivalist**

* * *

After a couple of… or more like a few dozen, falling and cursing due to him being very clumsy; Bel found himself in front of a wooden double doors with glass pans in the middle of each doors. Entering through the doors, he saw what seems to be a room that likely lead into the gym. The wall was painted orange, which somewhat a good change from the hallways that gave him Goosebumps. Just like the hallway and the classrooms, it also had a security camera and a TV. There were a couple of single cases in each corner that had either a large or tall trophy or some sort of a statue. On one side of the wall stood a large case filled with trophies and awards, standing in front of it thought was another male, looking over at the items inside.

He was really tall, standing at 6'1 feet tall with ovelish face. He has naturally spiky dirty blond hair, greyish eyes, and lightly Tanned, lanky, defined muscle. Wearing a grey tank top with camo shorts that stop just below his knees, wearing black flip flops. He had a black aviator shades on and over his tank top was a light blackish hoddie and printed on it was a roman numeral VII.

"There even some surfer trophies! Sweet." He turns around and noticed Bel standing in the doorway. "Yo, are you a student too?" He asks and Bel nodded. "Yeah, my name's Bel Peeter, super high school level Information Broker." He introduced himself.

"Cool, I'm Alex Tolmachoff, and I'm a surfer." He answers with a relaxed smile.

**Alex Tolmachoff – Super High School Level Surfer**

For a while the two blondes began to chat for a few moments until the door where Bel entered was open. Akito enters the room, followed by Makoto who was tailed by Momoko, not wanting to be left alone. But before the five could speak, there was an unsettling sound…

**_Diiiing doooong… Diiiing doooong…_**

Akito notice the TV above the double door that likely lead to the gymnasium was turned on, and what shown on was a bits of black and white static on a greenish screen with a silhouette shadow.

"Ahh, ahh! Mic check, mic check! May I have your attention, please? Hello? Is this thing on? Can you hear me? Ahem, very well then…" A voice was heard on the TV. It was a voice so lighthearted, so whimsical, it felt like it was being transmitted from another world… and that feeling quickly transformed into an intense discomfort. The kind of discomfort you would feel at hearing someone cackling at the scene of an accident…

"Ahem. Attention all new students… I would now like to hold an entrance ceremony... so please assemble in the gymnasium. Immediately. Catch ya later!" And then the TV was turned off.

The five students stood there in silence, even Momoko was rather quiet as they were unsure what to make of this… strange speaker… The silence continues for a bit longer until a certain boy spoke up. "Well, let go in then. Can't keep everyone waiting, can we?" Alex spoke rather calmly and pushes open the doors and enters the gym, he was actually relaxed, as if what happen didn't bother him at all.

Bel noticed Momoko and could not hold back his urges but to reach out and pat the petite girl, who looked up at the tall male and tilt her head slightly as Bel play a bit with her hair. "You're... so short…" he said softly and quickly Momoko puffed out her cheeks with a proud grin. "Yes I am short, and I am PROUD of my body. And also this way, I can pay with child fare, it is definitely CHEAPER!" She spoke happily as she described her body, to which made Akito tilt his head slightly while this made Bel laughs softly and continues ruffling her hair as Makoto watches from sideline, a bit amused.

Feeling that the moods has somewhat lighten up; the five proceed to enters the gym, ready to meet the rest of the students.

* * *

Addison looks over the strange steel vault in the entrance hall. It was strange for a doorway like this here… "And those things aren't helping either…" She mutters softly to herself, taking a wry glance at the two machine guns that stationed itself on each side of the vault on the ceiling, it was a weird looking thought, and there were three lenses on top of each machine gun, assuming it to senses any intruders… The walls were white this time, and there were a couple of misc. things on the side. She did notice the box in the corner, but it was empty and had no label on the side.

She has heard the announcement earlier, but she wanted to inspect the vault just a bit longer… it just seem too important… why would there be a vault in the entrance hall? That was her unspoken question. She sighs softly and turns on her heel and began walking to her next destination: the gym.

* * *

In the room behind the door to gyms stood a new girl. She was quite tall and thin, looks tough, but she had physically attractive face and tan skins. Somewhat scruffy darkish brown hair usually up in a ponytail with side bangs with grey eyes. She was wearing a loose fitting light green tank top and cutoff jean shorts with black sneakers. Seeing that this indeed lead to the gym, she opens the doors to enters it only to see other students were already there. "10? Maybe there still others coming in…" she mutters to herself and decide to greet one of the student.

The gym was quite big, which was rather normal and has a basketball court. There was a stage at the back of the gym, red curtains and there were few vases and a podium on top of the stage. Red carpets rolled down in the middle of the gym and couple of chairs were laid out, almost as if there really was an entrance ceremony here… Except she saw no one was really sitting down.

The brunette girl walks up to the nearest student who could be possibly the shortest girl, standing at 4'4 ft. tall, she had a pretty face with long dark blonde ponytail and green eyes which were slightly bigger than a normal Japanese girl's eyes are, wearing a pair of black thin square glasses. She seems to wear a plain blue short with short sleeves, and short black pants.

"My name is Selena Haderson, a chemist. Now, who are you?" She asks the blonde girl who turn to look at her with raised eyebrow.

**Selena Haderson – Super High School Level Chemist**

"Hello, I'm Mei Chikako, and I'm the Super High School Level Book Reviewer. " She introduced herself softly, glad to find someone who holds an educational title.

**Mei Chikako – Super High School Level Book Reviewer**

"Is it interesting?" Mei asked, referring to her talent, Selena nodded in respond. "Yeah, I always love science ever since I was young. I prefer chemistry the most thought, it interesting to see many results from different chemical reactions. What about yours?" She asks the book reviewer back, who nodded with a small smile.

"I love reading books and English was my favorite subject back at school." She answers back and the Chemist smiles back. "Pleased to be your acquaintance, then." The two girls then began chatting about stuffs relating to science.

Akito was looking at other peoples when one boy approaches him and Akito look at his appearances for a short moment. He looked to be rather frail and slightly geeky looking, freckles dotted on his face. He had blue eyes and dark shaggy brown hair that hangs in his face somewhat. He was wearing long black jeans, a white short sleeved dress shirt, and a black tie that has white stripes all over it. Completing with a black framed glasses. Akito actually thought the boy's talent would be related to anything involving technology. Instead…

"Hello! I'm Sora Kanagawa, and my Super High School Level is Parkour Runner. What your name?" He said very energized with a smile, holding out his hand where Akito precede to shakes it with a nod, rather surprised at his talent compare to his appearances.

**Sora Kanagawa – Super High School Level Parkour Runner**

"Akito… I'm Akito Kimura. And… I'm a sharpshooter." He greeted back with a small smile.

"A sharpshooter? Aren't you the famous sniper thought? You actually look different then I imagine." He ask rather confused, Sora was one of few who actually read the thread that tells bits of famous peoples that would likely come to Starfall Academy… and apparently bits about Akito's real position was on the thread as well…

"It… likely because of my accuracy and my visions… maybe that why the Academy used the term Sharpshooter instead of sniper…" Akito explains softly. It was true, not once has he ever missed his target when it comes to shooting, and his vision was outstanding that he could see objects very far, these were his abilities he made uses of it as a military sniper, the other reason was his loves for guns…

"Oh, cool! Maybe you can tell me about guns someday. Well! I gonna go introduce myself to others, so let hang out later, Akito." Sora spoke and walks away after waving goodbye to him, going toward Hibiya who just walked into the gym.

Soon the remaining students has arrives into the gym. Akito recognized one of them who were Addison. She spotted Akito and walks up to him with a smile. "Hey 6, did you checked the entrance hall yet?" She asks him and the boy shook his head in respond, but was slightly puzzle at the nickname. "Six?" he asks her, but Addison quickly ignored this question and resume speaking. "Well there a strange vault in the entrance hall, I assumed it there to keep something out… or in. But what was even stranger were these security guns, which support the fact that the vault is something important…" She explains her reasons and Akito listens quietly, understanding her of why she thought it was strange.

Akito was about to ask her more about it when he saw someone walks by. But what caught his attention was the single color: Gold.

The boy was 5'8 ft. tall and has blonde hair, bowl cut on left side, shaved on the other, and has grey eyes. He wasn't sure of his hair colors because his whole body was painted in gold colors. He wears a gold top hat, tilted on the right of his head, and a gold scarf. Gold suit and pants and gloves, completing with gold boots. If there was two words to describe his appearance, it was this: 'Golden Statue.'

The golden boy notice Addison and Akito and pulled out a notepad and pencil from his pocket and wrote something down on it before holding it up for the two to see. _'Hello, my name is Jacob 'Goldy' Feresko. Street Performer. I'm writing this because I am mute.'_

**Jacob 'Goldy' Feresko – Street Performance**

Addison gave a smile and Akito nodded in respond. Goldy nodded back and walks away, either to greet others or to wait for something like the others.

Meanwhile, Alex was relaxing by himself near the entrance when he saw a girl enters through the doors, most specifically her breasts thought due to his pervert thoughts. She was 4'9 ft. tall and thin and dainty with D cups. She has long brown hair tied in a ponytail and blue eyes. She was wearing a black singlet with black fishnet stockings and black heels, white fingerless gloves and a red fox headband. She was quite a pretty girl for sure.

Alex went over to the girl to greet her. "Hiya, beauty. I'm Alex Tolmachoff, a surfer. What's your name?" he asks and the girl smiles a bit. "Well thank you. I'm Tina Layfette, and my super high school level is Showgirl." Tina answers as she cross her arms crossed, pushing out her cleavage in flirty manners.

**Tina Layfette – Super High School Level Showgirl**

Alex couldn't help but took a glance at her boobs for a quick moment and chuckles softly. "So why are you a showgirl?" he ask her and Tina think thoughtfully and then gave another smile. "Well, I love to dance and I like to sings in shows. What about you?" She ask him back.

"Hmm… Beach is relaxing, and surfing is fun. You should try it out sometimes!" He said with a grin as Tina giggles softly. "That does sound fun! I should. Oh yeah, was your phone also taken?" She ask him and Alex raise his eyebrow at this before checking his pockets, finding out his phone wasn't there. The others caught this and also checked their pockets, coming up with the same result as well: their phone was gone, as if someone taken them somehow. "Strange, well not like I need it thought." He said with a grin, looking at the positive side.

"Hmm, Well I should go see others, bye." Tina said with a waved and gave him a wink before walking away. He waved back and lean back against the wall again, relaxing once again.

* * *

Akito look around the gym one more time, he could see that 16 students, including himself, were here. Behind the sharpshooter was Momoko who was talking to Makoto about what he assumes to be costumes. Xhen was looking around the room as she sat on a chair, slightly wry of peoples. Meanwhile, Sora was chatting somewhat with Hibiya, having just introduced each other's. Addison excused herself and went over to greet Selena and Mei while Hisoka stayed away from everyone, making a distance, he didn't seem to be the type to approach anyone really. Alex was just chilling out in his spot while Tina chatted softly with him after having introduced herself to others, somewhat flirting with him in some of her body actions. Bel stand near Momoko and Akito, trying to hold back his urges to pats their head again as he observes other students to gather information for fun.

Like Hisoka, Goldy was also away from everyone, but he wasn't sure what the street performer was thinking. Akito notices Yuki in the entrance as well as Mitoki, who was about to introduce herself to Yuki, but he stayed quiet during the whole time, being very shy as if he in his own little world. Deciding to join the two, he walks over to where Yuki and Mitoki were and mutter a hello to Mitoki. "Oh, hey, Akito. This is Yuki Kajuwa, he a music artist! Yuki, this is Akito Kimura." She said with a smile.

Akito nodded to the short blonde boy and gave a small smile with a short 'hello' to him, who somewhat shyly waved his hand back. Soon after everyone introduce each others, they then heard a strange voice coming from the stag

"Hey, have we got everyone here?! In that case, let's get started!" Everyone's attentions was drawn to the stage… and then they bore witness to a rather pointedly abnormal scene.

Two figures popped out from behind the podium. One was strangely a teddy bear while the other was what seem to be a neko plush. They both bore a strange appearances thought, on the left side of the bear was white, his eye and mouth was rather normal for a teddy bear. It was its' right side that was strange, instead of white it was black. And it had a somewhat Cheshire smile and evil looking red eye. The cat plushy had similar appearance, but with cat features instead of a teddy bear and different colors and was sitting down rather than on four legs. Instead of white and black, it was ruby and lavender colors, ruby on its' normal left side, while the right side was lavender and in its' left eye it was violet colors in cat shaped. But its' mouth and right eye was similar to the one on the teddy bear.

Everyone stares at it in confusions… They didn't know what to make of the strange appearance. "What? A teddy bear? And a cat?" Tina spoke first… But shocking, _'they'_ suddenly spoke…

"Hey! I'm no teddy bear! I'm Monokuma! And I'm the headmaster here! Yes, I'm **_your_** headmaster!" The bear, Monokuma, spoken first. Then the cat plushy next to him spoke next. "And I'm your headmistress, Mononeko. Please to meet you all." She spoke rather kindly with what seem to be a 'smile'.

Everyone's focuses was on the two Mono Animals… It was… very bizarre… Never in Akito's life has he seen something that was… as mind-bogglingly bizarre as this, he didn't even know what to even say...

* * *

**...That was long! Hopefully I was able to portray everyone's ocs really good! Sent me a pm if I didn't do it correctly or if there something I didn't do right with your character and I will do better in the future ^^!**

**Credits to Crimson Spider Lily for the new character, Mononeko! :D And for inspiring me even more to write this story. I hope you all enjoys this chapter!**

**The next chapter will likely be next week as I need some times to decide on the culprits and victims (despite the fact I love all of your ocs that I don't want them to dies! Q~Q) And then after that, I will begin writing on the next chapter.**

**Rate and Review! Feedback are also welcomes :D!**

**And now for a random quote from one of our oc, Mei! This quote belongs only to Mei's creator: ItsThatPsycho.**

**Mei: To the people who read this, please, go out and play the actual game. I can assure you it is much better than this drivel known as fanfiction. :P**


	3. Chapter 0: Entrance Ceremony

**Here it is! This is kinda like part 2 of introduction I think? L****et see if I can reply some responds to the reviewers, thought I did respond some of you in pms, ima do it anyway for funs. And everyone think Alex is pervert now XD poor alex lmao.**

**ItsThatPsycho: Yes, yes she does. I'm scared cause Mei might decide to jump out and kill me since I'm the author of this fanfic. Or tied me up, or break my fourth walls I built to protect myself and maybe torture me. Or... she could help me buy the game! XD I really do want the game but it not localized yet, but I heard it will soon?**

**Crimson Spider Lily: I did respond to you, but Ima do it again! XD -Thanks for your opinions :D, it fun to see what others think of the characters so far. TSUN TSUN! I laugh so hard when I wrote his falls too XD! And really? Goldy reminded you of someone O.o? Is he alright after falling down the Niagara Falls?! Let hugs Hibiya! In any cases I glad you liked it so far, and I hope we can tortures the pm boxes cause it keep cutting off our words... Let us talk to each other!  
**

**OnlyHalf: :D Thanks! I glad I did Goldy and Tina great! And oh! Everyone should check out OnlyHalf's syoc story: Doubt City. Give it a look cause it really interesting and different than other dangan ronpa stories, I'm looking forward to it! ^^  
**

**Harusomi: Aww, thanks! And thank you for liking my weird typing style :) And glad I did Hisoka good too!**

**Vulkodlak: I did respond to you but it still help :). I taken up your idea of getting a beta reader but uh, because of my weird issues... I decided to ask my best friend to help me instead! He did good thought so I made him my unofficial beta reader! He not the best, but he someone I can trust him with giving my works to him! And let be honest, I DIDN'T KNOW what third person limit was T_T, but apparently that what I'm going for. I don't get why I didn't learn that in LA DX but nope, they only teach you how to write essay and note methods... not story materials lol. That just me thought.  
**

**Thanks for the reviews and likes and loves! *whack pm box with hammer* Not you mister! I hope you enjoys this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own this awesome game and do not own some of Monokuma's dialogs (because I'm still learning how to speak Monokuma, upupupup~... or something like that.), and I do not own all of these awesome ocs too. Only my own oc and Mononeko belongs to me and Lily (Crimson Spider Lily).**

* * *

"Nice to meetcha!" Monokuma spoke, Akito recognized the same kind of voice he heard from the announcement earlier. The voice was lighthearted as it echoed throughout the room, almost as if it really came from a different world... The unsettling feelings he had has just dropped even further.

"W-what? It spoke?!" Hibiya spoke first, his eyes widen in shock.

"Relax, most likely there are speakers installed inside these stuffed toys." Selena said, rather annoyed by Monokuma and Mononeko's appearance.

"Weren't you listening? I said I'm not a teddy bear… I'm Monokuma! Also your headmaster!" Monokuma repeated again in anger, raising his hands up in the air in angry gestures while Mononeko stayed quiet.

"It moves! Is that really a toy? I wanna put him in a costume!" Momoko exclaimed, thinking up ideas of what kind of costumes she could put Monokuma in. Maybe she could put Monokuma as a groom clothe and Mononeko as a bride together!

"That hurts… That cut deeper than the Mariana Trench. I'm not just a silly children's toy…" He said rather glumly at their comments about him, but then he was blushing on his white side. "I've been equipped with a long-range control system that would even put NASA to shame. So I would _beary_ appreciate if you would try to refrain from trying to shatter my dreams!"

Mei rolled her eyes slightly and scoffed at the strange teddy bear.

"Let move on, dear students. Please Rise and bow. Good morning to you all." Mononeko finally spoke after a while, bowing somewhat over which only few did the same.

"Now then, in commemoration of this momentous occasion! I would like to say few words concerning to the new lives you guys are about to begin here." Monokuma began to explain.

"You all are the world's greatest hope. Such that we might be able to protect and ensure the survival of such a wondrous resource… you guys are to carry out your lives together **here** **within the academy walls**."

At that statement, everyone's expression became shock.

"It is our hope that you will be able to maintain order and dwell together in friendship and harmony." Mononeko said which receives a nod from her bear counterpart.

"Yes! And as for the duration… Indefinite! In simple terms, you guys are required to live the rest of your lives in the school!" Monokuma said, moving himself to the side in a strange way.

Everyone was thinking the same thing… _'Our whole lives? Here?__ How? Why?__' _but it seem Monokuma caught onto their thinking.

"There's no need worry, we have plenty of money, so we'll make sure you're comfy!"

"W-wait, that not the problem here." Sora said, followed by Tina's comment. "Like... what? You can't be serious about making us stay here forever."

"I can assure you I am not a liar!" he said angrily again, but then he brighten up again when he remember something. "Oh right, yes, and you might like to know… This school has been entirely **cut-off** from the outside. So forget all about that filthy place!"

"So those iron plates in the rooms and the vault in the entrance hall… are to keep us inside?" Addison asks calmly, now understanding what the purposes of those things she mentions were.

"Bullseyes! Cry and scream 'til your lungs fall out, no matter how loud you can be, nobody's coming to rescue you. Anywho, with that, enjoys your lives here in the academy!" Monokuma responds.

"Cut the crap, you have no evidences that you are telling the truth. Give it up." Hisoka suddenly spoke, crossing his arms a bit; others were also having doubts in the bear as well.

"This is a bad joke. Both of you should just give up and reveal yourselves. There no way peoples would not notice our disappearances and not come rescue us. A group of high talented peoples suddenly disappearing would attract a lot of peoples' attentions." Selena said, not believing in illogical things, but it chuckles softly in respond.

"The accusations just keep coming… Welp, can't really blame you, thought. It a bear-eat-bear world. You are all free to verify whether I'm lying or not on your own later. I'm sure you'll come around and realize that everything I say is the pure, unadulterated truth.

"W-wait a minute, we can't spend our whole lives here…" Alex said nervously, soon everyone somewhat agreed.

"Oh? You are all silly students. I mean you all did come to attend this academy of your own free will, did you not? And now you're saying you want to leave in the middle of the entrance ceremony? Hmm… well…" he moved his hands to his 'mouth' and continues speaking.

"To tell you the truth, it's not like you **can't** get out of here…" This caught everyone attentions suddenly as the bear continues. "I, your headmaster, have put into place **a special system** for anyone who wishes to leave! And I call it **graduation**! Miss Mononeko, would you explains the special systems?" He asks his cat counterparts who nodded back.

"While you are all responsible for maintain order here within the academy… should someone decide to **destroy that order,** they, and they alone, will be allowed to leave. That is the graduation." She explained but then someone spoke with a question.

"When you say **"destroy the order"**… what exactly do you mean?" Mei asked, thought she was still annoyed at the sight in front of her.

"I'm talking about… **murder**." Akito's eyes widen at Mononeko's words. Murder?! Why…?

"The methods of how you kill someone don't matters. What's really important is that **you can't get out unless you kill someone. **Do whatever it takes to obtain the best results from the worst method."Mononeko finished in a dark gesture just like Monokuma did, but it was brief as she quickly smiles kindly and soon everyone froze on the spot. Everyone had different expressions; even Goldy was surprised at this.

"Upupup… it thrilling… As I said, you all are "our world's greatest hope"… and just imagine the **despair** of throwing that **hope **into a coliseum and turning it against itself… It's so exciting!" Monokuma said, his words deepen our shock.

"W-wait! Why should we all have to kill each other?! This is bullshit!" Bel shouted angrily.

"Wait… Don't be so rash… There's no way…" Sora says, flustered. "This is impossible..."

"That right! All you're doing is spouting nonsenses. Let us returns home now." Mitoki says, still somewhat in shocked. Yuki and Xhen were speechless; couldn't utter a single word.

Monokuma's red eye suddenly glows sinisterly. "That's all we're doing? Well, all you're doing is yammering on about all **we're** doing! What, do you all ride the short bus or something? Let you go? Pfft. You sound like a broken recorder like a broken record like a broken record…" He retort, this somewhat silenced everyone immediately.

"Now listen, and listen well. From here on out, this academy is your home. **It's your whole world. **So kill to your hearts' content! Kill or be killed! **Kill kill kill 'til there's nothing left!"**

As soon as the words sink down into everyone's mind, they doubted the bear's words. Yet… what if it was the only choice in the end? Was it really true…? Do they have to… kill someone just to escape this place?

"If I can have everyone's attentions. There's something we would like you all to have. Consider it a welcome gift." Mononeko said softly, suddenly she appears each and every student, giving each of them what seems to be a royal blue item; it had the Academy's symbol on the front.

"It's your very own student ID. Pretty neat, huh?" Monokuma said, still sitting on top of the podium on the stage. "I call 'em **ElectroiDs**! "Electro" 'cause they're electronic, and "iD" because they're IDs, but even cooler!" Soon Mononeko appears next to Monokuma again once everyone had their own ElectroiDs.

"Please do not lose your ElectroiD or anything. It's an indispensable part of life here in the academy. When you turn it on, it'll display your real name, make sure you've got the right one." Mononeko says.

"Upupup… After all, these babies can be used to do more than just identify you…" Monokuma began again, his laugh was strangely childish, yet it still sounded creepy…

"Also, ElectroiDs are totally waterproof. Take it for a dip- it won't break! It's preeminently durable as well. Safe up to ten metric tons! It also contains a detailed list of **school rules**. You should all read through them veeeery careful! Violate these rules, and you will face **punishments**!" He added, which made someone questioned that.

"And in what way do you mean **punishment**?" Makoto asked the bear, wanting to know what kind of punishments it is…

"…Upupupup… I suppose a demonstration might be needed. Mononeko! Bring out the dummy!" Mononeko nodded to her bear counterpart and disappeared from the spot. Soon she reappear along with what seem to be a mannequin in a student's clothes, it look very realistic thought, taking appearance of a young girl with short black hair and light blue eyes with pale skin color. Then she moves the leg of the mannequin using a remote control and stomped on Monokuma's face.

"…Uppupupup. Violence against the Headmasters are prohibited!" Soon everyone could hear something whistling, and all of a sudden, the mannequin head was rolling down the stage, next the upper body slumps forward, and finally the lower body. What shocked everyone thought was the blood. It was coating the lower body of the mannequin, and there were some bloods dripping from the open wounds, it was almost as if… it was a real person. They could see two saw blades stuck to the wall on the far end of the gym; some of the bloods drip down from the edges, showing that it was the ones that sliced the mannequin in three parts. But they didn't know if it was real bloods or not… and none of them wanted to know.

Everyone stood there speechless as two Monokumas appear and pick up the body pieces, carrying them away somewhere. Mononeko wiped off the blood that splattered on her lavender side with a soft rag, giggling softly. Fears begin to fill everyone's minds…

"Rules exist both to restrict and to protect. Peace could not exist in our society without law. For that reason, rule-breakers will be **strictly** punished." She spoken and picked up the first monokuma who had the shoe's print on his face, wiping it off.

"Well, I think that about does it for our entrance ceremony! Enjoy your bountifully grim academy life! We'll be seein' you again soon!" Monokuma says and then both Mono animals left, leaving the rest of the students standing there, dumbfounded.

"You two, did you two designed and invented that thing? Do you know how to take it apart?" Mei asked both Momoko and Hibiya, but they both shook their head no to her.

"This is all a joke, right? I mean this is just one fucked-up prank…" Alex said nervously, he wanted to believe it was a prank, that it wasn't true.

"Like… this isn't funny." Tina spoke, a fear tinged in her tone.

Mitoki was shaking her head in disbelief, but she couldn't help but feel being scared as Yuki continues to be silence, shaking in fear from what he heard.

Goldy's expression was somewhat hidden, but even he was surprise and doubtful. Xhen was also doubtful, having hard times believing what Monokuma said was true.

"This… There no way… It impossible. Why do we have to kill someone…?" Sora says as he felt agitated.

"Living here forever or to kill someone, this is stupid…" Hisoka mutters to himself.

Makoto was observing other peoples' reactions, but he himself was a bit doubtful too. Meanwhile Bel was silently cursing to himself, refusing to believe all of this.

"Calm down everyone. Right now we need to focus on making sense of what we've just been told." Selena began, picking up the cold hard facts. "It sounds like we have **two options**, based on what those two were saying…"

"First: we can all spend the rest of our lives here, together, in the academy… Or…"

"…we can **kill someone** and leave here alive." Mei finished for Selena.

"W-who would do something like that?" Hibiya spoke up; fears were clear in his voice.

"How could those toys do this?!" Momoko exclaimed, clutching her dress slightly in fear.

"Wait! It not like someone here took it seriously. So I'm sure we will be able to cooperate together and look on the bright sides, okay?" Addison said, trying to cheers everyone, thought she herself knew it was going to take a lot more than that…

"Yes, but that would be the question. What we should really be concern right now… is whether someone here actually did took it seriously…" Selena stated. It was those words… that left everyone speechless.

In everyone's silence, they all traded glances. From gazes desperately struggling to see each other's hearts… there emanated a ting of animosity. Akito himself was having a hard time believing this as well, and it was that moment, he finally realizes how terrifying this situation has come to be…

"_**You can't get out unless you kill someon**__**e."**_

Those words… it left a thought in everyone's mind. A single thought that shaken up everyone's trust. **'Will I be betr****ayed?'**

This… from this single moment… has now marked everyone's beginning… This Academy… isn't here to give them hopes… Instead it gives… **Despairs**.

* * *

**Well, I hope I got everyone's reactions right! Chapter 1 start next chapter ;D so look forward to that! Reviews and feedbacks are welcome! I love reading reviews ^.^! And next time if I write something too long like the introduction, Ima split it into parts. ^^  
**

**My unofficial beta reader/Best Friend: Bakuan! It not his real name thought. XD Oh and if there one thing I must add... I FAIL WITH PUNS! I literally can't make puns DX! It my only weakness! Ima see if I can force some out of my best friend cause he love puns ...**


	4. Chapter 1: New Lives Part 1

**Here Chapter 1: New Lives Part 1! Hope everyone liked the mannequin part in the last chapter ^^! If you ever stumble onto one of those creepy mannequin... RUUUUUUUUUUUUUN! X_X**

**Now... on to the reviews!**

**Harusomi: I glad you liked the entrance ceremony! :D and yay! I got Hisoka good still! Yeah I think I can see him like that. That interesting about Monokuma, I still learning how to protray him thought, but thanks!**

**Makoto Naegi: This is what my best friend said to me when he notice this review.**

**Bakuan: If he is a bad reviewer... than what does that make me since i don't review? Xd**

**XD! Your not really a bad reviewer, at least you caught up and reading my story and enjoying it! ^^ And I glad I doing Sora good :) And lmao, now I think he wanted to change his pen name and post his reviews from now I think XD, despite the fact we both talk to each other everyday lol...**

**Crimson Spider Lily: Who knows if that mannequin was real... I like the way you are thinking thought, that how I wanted it to be like that in the last chapter and how all of the ocs might be thinking/feeling. ^^!**

**Onlyhalf: XD I wanted peoples to take a look at your story though! It interesting and different! Honest! *crawl under bed with you***

**Disclaimer!: I do not own this awesome game or anime (and I excited for second season! Too bad it going to take awhile...) or these awesome ocs! Mononeko belongs to me and Lily while I only own my own oc. AND I MUST RUN FROM THE CREEPY MANNEQUINS! *steal Sora's talent and run away as a group of 10 mannequins began chasing me* MEEP!**

* * *

"**__****You can't get out unless you kill someone."**

The words keep repeating in Akito's mind just as anxiety and fears filled in. The atmosphere was intense; almost unbearable… Everyone was still thinking about it around that phrase as well…

"Tch, are you all going to stop staring at each other or what?" Hisoka spoke up; almost like a rubber band, we were swung back to reality.

"R-right. What we should be doing right now is to look for a way out." Sora spoke rather optimism, hiding away his anxiety in the back of his mind.

"Senpai, can you break those iron plates?" Momoko ask her companion, hoping he might be strong enough, but Makoto shook his head to her.

"I already tried unscrewing one of them, but it extremely tight, and the plate is really thick. So even if someone who is very strong punch it, will possibly only result in a little dent." He explains softly, reminding the shorter girl what he had done earlier.

"Wait, shouldn't we take a look at our ElectroiDs?" Mitoki spoke up, and everyone immediately look at their own ElectroiDs, having just reminded what they had.

"That right, we should look over **the** **rules** Mononeko mentioned before we make any unnecessary actions. " Selena said, already holding up her ElectroiD up to see what on it.

"After all, none of us would want to invite another **spectacle** like the one we witness earlier." Mei said calmly, reminding everyone what the punishment were…

Yuki shook again in fears; he didn't want to face that kind of punishment.

"Then, like, let's do this." Tina spoke and brought up the royal blue item, turning it on. Soon everyone did the same.

Akito powered up his ElectoiD. As it begun to boot up for the first time, he notices his own name. Seem like Mononeko was telling the truth about that at least. What displayed next was the menu, and after looking over it, he pressed the button labeled **"School Rules"**...

What appeared next on the screen is a bullet-point list of the regulations they were expected to follow…

**{1}**

• _Students are to live out their lives together exclusively within the academy. Indefinitely._

**{2} **

• _The period from 10 P.M. to 7 A.M. is designated __**"nighttime." **__Be aware that certain areas are off-limits during this time._

**{3}**

• _Sleep is permitted only in dormitory bedroom. Deliberate use of any other room will be treated as sleeping in class and punished accordingly._

**{4}**

• _You may investigate Starfall Academy freely. To this end, no particular limitations have been placed on your actions._

**{5}**

• _Violence against the headmaster & Headmistress, Monokuma & Mononeko, is forbidden. Furthermore, destruction of surveillance cameras is also prohibited._

**{6}**

• _The villain who kills one of his companions will be allowed to __**"graduate,"**__ provided his crime is not betrayed to the other students._

**{7}**

• _Additional rules may be appended to this list if deemed necessary._

"I think… What those two showed us would be related to **rule five**, wouldn't it?" Akito asked quietly. "I believe so" Addison said nodding.

"Hey… In rule six, what did it mean **'provided his crime is not betrayed to the other students?'**" Alex asked… Although Akito had an idea what it could mean…

"In order to graduate, you just need to kill someone in a way that nobody finds out it was you." Mei answers the surfer boy's question.

"In any case, though we might have more questions, I doubt we will get any answers standing around here." Selena said, walking toward the gym's door. "The best course of action would be splitting up and meet later to shares what we would find. We can meet in the Cafeteria." She then walks out of the gym.

As soon as Selena left the gym, almost everyone else followed after her, leaving only five students. Shortly after the others left, Addison, Mitoki and Yuki decided to go exploring as well, leaving Akito and Hibiya alone in the gym.

"Wow, they really clean it up good." Hibiya commented, running over to the stage and look over at the spot where the… mannequin once stood. "I don't think I ever seen any robots like them thought." He looks around the stage, wanting to see where they appeared from.

Akito watches the shorter boy running around and chuckles softly. "…Hmm guess I should head out too, no use standing around." The sharpshooter turns around and began walking toward the gym's doors, deciding to leave the mad scientist to his search for the mono animals, still thinking they were robots.

* * *

The sharpshooter walked down in which he believes was the dorm area, judging from the signs he saw earlier. His pale brown eyes glance over a few doors until he noticed each room had a picture of themselves well as a pixelated version of themselves. "Seems like there is a room for everyone... But this is just a weird picture of us." Akito said, looking at the pixel picture of himself again.

He turn the door knob to the room that had his name on it to find it was opened. The sharpshooter entered what happened to appear like a normal dorm room with a door leading to the bathroom. As he was looking around the room, he noticed an object on his bed. Upon closer inspection, Akito noticed it was just a key attached to an object with his name on it.

"That would be your **room key**. Don't lose it! Room locks have been equipped with an anti-picking mechanism, but do not have auto-lock; lose it to another student, and they just might come in and kill you! So be careful; these keys are hard to make so don't lose them! Upupupup." A small figure appear behind him suddenly spoke behind him, appearing out of nowhere.

Surprised from hearing Monokuma's voice, Akito jumped backwards after turning around, hitting his back on his bed. As soon as he looked to where the voice came from, he saw Mononeko instead of the teddy bear. "So... you two switched voices or something...?" He asked, but only to hear the same voice again, but to his left. "What do you mean? I'm right here!" Akito realized Monokuma was right there realizing the teddy bear probably moved around the bed. The sharpshooter sighs softly, now very much annoyed by Monokuma's appearance.

"In this hallway are your dorm rooms. Every room comes with a shower, but the **water is shut off during the nighttime**. Only the showers in the girls' rooms are equipped with a lock. Remember that." Mononeko spoke again with a kind smile, which lead to Monokuma laughing creepily again.

"We have prepared a **modest gift** for each of you. Upupupup…" He walks over to nearby drawers and pulled out what seem to be a toolbox. He set it down on the bed and seems to grins at Akito. "A masculine tool set for my male students… and a ladylike sewing kit for my female students. For you men, a solid swing to the top of the head is a way to go! For the lovely ladies, the kits include a pressure-point diagram, so watch out! A single thrust is all it takes! Remember, don't think! Just feel! Have a fun killing time!" He spins himself like a tutu dancer and suddenly disappears from the spot, Mononeko soon followed after, without the dancing included thought.

Akito shook his head a bit as he let his back slump on his bed, rather tired of the mono animals; he just wanted to rest for a bit…

* * *

Xhen noticed Monokuma left a note in her own room, briefly mentioning what the teddy bear already told Akito about the rooms and the... gifts that were given. After reading the note, Xhen decided to check the drawers next to her bed. She looks at the sewing kit in curiosity, but put it back, not really having any interests in using it, nor does she have an interest in killing anyone yet… "Food." Suddenly hungry, she put her room key in her pocket and walks out of the dorm room, deciding to grab a bite.

* * *

"Hey hey, Senpai. Where should we go?" Momoko asked her companion, who turned out to be Makoto.

"Shush, Kouhai. We are going to check some of the **iron plates** again. One of them might be loose." He answers her and keep on walking, leaving the girl behind who didn't notice till too late.

"What to do, what to do... oh wait. Where you go, Senpai?! Don't leave me behind!" Momoko quickly made a dash toward the direction Makoto took.

* * *

With their chosen meeting time approaching fast, Hibiya sat at one of the tables in the cafeteria with Selena and Alex sitting across from him. Soon the rest of the students began piling in, with Goldy being the last arrival.

"Okay, so everyone is here then?" Selena spoke up, seeing that everyone has sat down on the long table. "So… **did anyone find anything out**?" She asks the group with her first question, seeing if anyone has gathered any information.

"I went looking for clues as to who might be behind all this… But I couldn't find anything." Mei spoke calmly.

"I wanted to see where those robots went, but couldn't find any **secret doors** or passages! What more, there were no traces of that **mannequin** either! It almost likes **it** **was never there**!" Hibiya exclaimed, still wanting to what the mono animals were made of.

"Gone… like some dark beings at works here managed to clean up almost everything in such a short time is very **ominous**." Addison spoke softly, having an interest in this particular topic. But at her words, she unintentionally made a few shudders at the thought of an unnatural being at work.

"Did anyone check **the dorms**?" Akito asked which only a few nods. "It seems each of us gets a room, and inside those rooms contains... **something**. Xhen?" He asks the girl who was sitting across him.

She didn't speak for a while thought, but shook her head no as she finally spoke. "**Sewing kits for girls. Tool set for boys**. No interests." That was all she said, but Akito nodded to her, which made Xhen smile slightly; grateful for not having to speak any more.

"I also notice the **nametags** on each of the doors to our rooms, only **surnames** thought." Akito continues.

"The dorm rooms are also **soundproof** too. Me and Yuki test it out, right?" Mitoki asked the blonde boy who was sitting across her, he shyly nodded back.

"Y-yes… we tried shouting very loudly but… neither of us could hear it in separate rooms…" Yuki said softly as he confirm Mitoki's statements and look down to avoid gazing at others.

"We went to check **the iron plates and the classrooms**!" Momoko shouted out cheerfully as she points to Makoto and Hisoka who went with her.

"I was thinking maybe one of these screws could be loose, but no lucks. What more are these classrooms… they all have a set of sixteen desks; no less, no more." Makoto explains; followed by Hisoka's strange comment. "**There sixteen of us too**." This brought up a strange question. Why 16? And why were there other classrooms that only had sixteen desks? It just adds more questions instead of answers…

Addison noticed that Tina and Alex has not shared and decided to ask the two. "What about you two?"

"Well… we did **nothing** really." Alex answers, which bring a scoff from Mei.

"Hmph, I am not surprise. A dirty girl like her would not be of help anyways." This comment has pressed Tina's button, who immediately retorted back. "Oh? Not like you find anything useful."

At this point, everyone was pretty much surprised at Tina's words. However, this did not faze Hisoka or Mei at all. "At least I did** something** unlike a certain someone who flirts around with the surfer guy." Mei chuckled as she point towards Alex who sheepishly looked away.

Tina was becoming furious from this remark as the rage was beginning to build up inside of her, but instead of insulting her back, she cries softly and grab onto Alex's sleeve. "That so hurtful… I was too scared to do anything after what **we** **all saw earlier**!" She said sadly, which somewhat brought a sympathetic gazes from others.

Mei decided not to say anything further as she leaned back, waiting for anyone else to shares their information. "What about you, Bel?" she ask

"I checked out the AV room. There was a box… but it was **empty**. As the name stated, it used to watch movies or something on the DVDs. There are about 36 dvd players with their own screens, so we won't be forced to share at least." He explains to the book reviewer what he found.

"Goldy and I went to the kitchen over there." Sora spoke next, pointing over to the doorway, showing them where it was. "There were normal kitchen things and a stock of foods in the fridge and freezer too. Luckily it **automatically restocked every day**, so it can last us for a long time." He said optimistically.

"And how do you know?" Makoto asked, but he seems to get his answer from a piece of paper from Goldy. There was a single word written on it. _'__**Monokuma'**_

"Of course… those two just appear whatever they want to." Hisoka mutters quietly. Akito also remembered how the two appeared in front of him out of nowhere when he was inspecting his room…

"Well! At least we found out some good information. Even if not all the information was good, we learned something from it all." Addison said as it appear these words cheered everyone up a bit; All the searching around was not pointless in the end.

"**Adapt, or kill. **It simple." Hisoka commented, almost reminding everyone what happen…

"You want us to give up **hope** and just accept our **fate**?" Mitoki asked, slightly shocked.

Hisoka nodded back and lean back his chair. "If you do not wish to stay here, just kill someone. It simple." He said again, the words were cold as ice…

"And because we are trapped here, not only do we must spend our days here, but also our nights..." Mei says softly and Selena nodded to her, having an idea in mind.

"I believe we must add another nighttime rule: **You are forbidden from leaving your room during the nighttime. **Unlike the other rules, this one will require everyone's cooperation." She explains her idea.

"And why the hell should we?" Bel suddenly asked.

"Think about it… In our current situation, we would be cowering in fears. Never able to dispel the thought that someone might be coming to kill you…" Mei explains softly, understanding why Selena had this idea. Everyone became quiet at that for a moment, thinking it over… it was true, everyone had different thoughts of this. No one knows if there would really be someone who could do it…

"…I think it a good idea..." Mitoki said softly. "I mean... This would at least calm some of our nerve and help us sleep easier... right?" She asked, looking around to see if anyone agreed with her. She noticed only a few people nodded. Though not everyone nodded, no spoken objections were heard, causing Selena to smile a bit with hope.

"I'm glad most of us agreed to these terms. Hopefully this will at least give us easier times to think clearly and cooperate together to find a way out."

___**Diiiing doooong… Diiiing doooong…**_

Everyone heard it… all of their attentions was drawn toward the nearby TV where Monokuma appears on it. What seems to be in his left hand thought was a cup of… orange wine? Akito wasn't really sure, but what really caught his attentions was what in the backgrounds.

Computers. Not just any computers, but these computers seem to be showing videos of somewhere... but it was too blurry to be able to identify any of them.

"The time is almost 10:00 P.M. So I suggest all of you bastards to get out of the cafeteria!" Momokuma yelled and everyone sighs in annoyance, but soon began leaving the cafeteria.

* * *

"Six?" Addison said behind Akito, stopping him in his track in the dorms' hallway. He turns around, curious to what she might say.

"Don't let it bothers you. Okay? But don't lose your guard either." She said with a warm smile, this somehow cheers up Akito because he did felt somewhat annoyed and bothered from earlier events.

He nodded to her while smiling before disappearing into his own room. Addison decides to suddenly turn herself around 180 degrees and grins. "Aha! I knew my room was going to be near his! Psychic powers!" She said happily to herself, noticing her own room was across from Akito's room. Addison proceed to enter her room afterwards and sat on her own bed.

Addison had already checked her room earlier and was rather disturbed to find the sewing kit in one of the drawers. "Those two… really are serious about wanting us to kill each other." She sigh herself and decides to take a shower before the nighttime could come.

* * *

___**Diiiing doooong… Diiiing doooong…**_

"Ahem, may I have your attention please? The time is now 10:00 P.M." Monokuma's voice emitted from the TV in Hisoka's room, the room owner frown in respond as the bear continues.

""**Nighttime"** is now in effect. The cafeteria is now off-limits, and the door will be locked momentarily. And with that, I wish you all a good night. Sweet dreams…"

"Sweet dreams my ass." He tsked to himself and pulled the bed cover up, now prepared to go to sleep.

* * *

As the students begun to fall asleep… In a dark room, Monokuma giggles darkly as he put himself onto the headmaster chair behind the desk. "…Upupupup… I must say, they must be **terrified** by now… It a good thing we used _**her**_ for the **demonstration**. Wouldn't you agree, Mononeko?" Across the bear was his cat counterpart, who had a kind smile painted on her face. "I wonder how they will do in these times… **Who will kills… and who will dies… **it very… exciting. I can't wait." She responds with a soft giggles.

* * *

**Well that was long. Hope you look forward to part 2! Reviews and Feedbacks are welcome! Now here something I wanna add... **

**Bakuan, my editor... has a very interesting curse... Lots of things he jokes around with... become serious and it works perfectly! He joked around with the girls OC submissions that would outnumber the guys.. he was right.  
He jokes around about the chapter name while I was thinking up some... I really liked it...  
**

**Guess what, he was joking around when he typed this too, and I couldn't help but keep laughing as I type this xD It was hilarious! It fun talking to him! And having him as a beta reader is great ^^ He helps me a bunch! And we both are having fun xD**

**Bakuan: Now I know I am going to be stuck in all of your author notes...**

**Me: Pretty much!**

**Oh and a reminder to you all: Both me and my best friend/beta reader aren't perfect. So there bound to be some grammar mistakes we accidentally missed. But I hope you all still enjoys these chapters regardless of that and I will try to get better! One important thing when writing this story is to have fun! ^^  
**


	5. Chapter 1: New Lives Part 2

**AN: Here part 2! This took a bit longer because... well you will find out why. And everyone want someone to die! You all have no shames DX! Lol, well we still learning from the mistakes and working on the grammars! Now it on to the reviews :D!  
**

**Masuyo Takishima: Oh wow, I didn't notice that xD that interesting. I'm glad I doing Addison good ^^!**

**Vulkodlak: Mononeko... she will have an important role later on... for now she a secondary character kinda like Monomi, or like a vice-principle... or something like that. ^^ I glad we're improving!**

**SymmetryLocked: It fine xD, everyone busy! Even me and my best friend :D! Woot I doing selena great too ^^, yeah I can pictured her as a leader too and friends with Mei due to their mutual interests. ^^ Glad you like it so far!**

**Onlyhalf: Glad I still doing Tina and Goldy good. ^^**

**Mugi-pyon: *hold up a monokuma and let you glomps him instead* XD Your very welcome, they were suited to be introduced first lol. Glad you like Bel and his clumsiness! You can send the list if you want or not, but we're still learning ^^! Exam weeks are important, so I understand that. I'm happy you enjoy it so far ^^!**

**Crimson Spider Lily: Like I said, I must make sure you read it! XD Not everyone is going to cooperate huh, we will see... Lol XD I will leave you to thinks more on that matters. Glad you like it so far!**

**Harusomi: Yup, it fun when you have a beta you enjoy with! Thanks for enjoying it so far!**

**^^ Thanks for these great reviews! On to disclaimers!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own my beta reader, the game, evil monokuma, nor the awesome ocs! I only own myself, and my own oc. Mononeko belongs to me and Lily.**

* * *

**__****Diiiing doooong… Diiiing doooong…**

An annoying voice echoed from the TV, waking up the now annoyed Selena. "Good Morning, you guys! It is now 7:00 A.M.! Rise and shiiiine! Let's make today into the best day it can be!"

"Still not fond of that bear…" The chemist mutters tiredly to herself; she gets herself up and walks toward her shower to take one.

* * *

During the next few hours, the students decided to do their own thing to past time until they could decide how to continue their life at the school. In one classroom...

"Hey! Watch it! WHOA! Stop that!" A pencil was stuck to the wall along with the other thrown objects on the floor infront of the classroom. Akito, who was standing behind the podium, was glaring at Bel sitting on a desk in one of the classroom in the back.

Akito just so happened to be in the same room as Bel. However, Bel became really bored and decided to throw whatever he could at Akito. Thanks to his high visions, Akito was able to dodge some of the items that were thrown at him, thought it caused Akito to be quite annoyed.

"Why not? I'm bored as hell and if you want me to stop, then get me some marsh-" The information Broker begins, but was cut off as a book smacked his face and made him stumble backward; hitting his back on the floor.

"Hmph, guess you can't dodge after all." Akito said with a slight smirk before walking out of the door.

"Grrr! Come back here!" Bel made an attempt to chase after the sharpshooter, but then he tripped over some chairs and fell down… for the third time today.

* * *

Yuki was in his room and sitting on his bed. He was holding a small notebook that he found in one of the classrooms. "Does this work...?" Yuki asked himself. He paused to think about it and decided to write down some lyrics he just thought of. Yuki than softly sung it to himself to make sure it sounded good.

_Though it may seem like we are trapped_

_I can still see the light that is gone_

_Without any sign of how we will get back_

_If we let madness consume us all, we will all be done_

_Without any directions of where to go_

_We just wonder as if we were part of a T.V show_

_That doesn't mean I will sit around do as I please_

_For hoping for someone to rescue us is a hopeless plight_

Looking at the lyrics he wrote for a moment, Yuki begun to think what instruments would be best for this song.

* * *

"Mm... wonder if we find some super powers or some secret passages! Too bad I don't have any talents like the others..." Mitoki mutters softly, doodling down on a piece of paper as she daydreams in the gym. She has her headphones around her neck with the volume set on high so she could hear it. "What do you think, Hisoka?" She asks the knife thrower who was in the same room. Apparently, he was also listening to the music Mitoki was listening to.

He responds back without opening his eyes. "They are just fantasies, they won't ever come true. Talents are just a special quality, if you cannot use them well, then you better off without it." Mitoki frown slightly but shook her head and continues to doodles on the paper, thinking about what he said.

* * *

Momoko couldn't help but to fangirl as she was grinning mischievously. In her room, Makoto and Hibiya could be seen. It appeared that one of the two became a 'victim' of Momoko's talent.

The mad scientist… was wearing a pair of yellow neko ears with a cat tail, completing with whiskers on his cheeks. Even thought this was a simple design; this has made Hibiya even cuter as a 'Neko Shota'. "…Nya?" Hibiya said in a cutely way, which made Momoko squeal even more.

Meanwhile Makoto was just observing from the sideline, having been invited by Momoko for their usual talks about their mutual interests when Momoko caught Hibiya into her mischievous tricks in dressing someone in a costume.

* * *

Mei was in her own room, sitting at her desk with few papers and pencil spread out on it. The book reviewer was just beginning to write her experiences in the academy, thinking this could be a good story if she ever did get out. "… Hopefully I can find a library somewhere. It a bit boring around here…" She mutters to herself softly, having only found few books in classrooms, she brought them back with her to her room and put them on top of the drawers.

* * *

Xhen was in the hallway when she notice Hibiya walking out of Momoko's room, still in the neko costume. "Hmm? Hiya Xhen." Hibiya said as he waves to her with a smile on his face. The neko shota walked up to Xhen, but only for Xhen to not say anything at all.

"Let's hang out! I wanna play!" The shota asked, ignoring the fact he was still in the neko outfit. Xhen apparently didn't care for the outfit; they were just fake pelts to her. She put her hands on the floor, growled softly like an animal, revealing her teeth.

"Ooo! I know! We can run!" Instead of being afraid, Hibiya smiles again and began running and shouted out to her. "Come catch me! Let play tag!" This somewhat confused Xhen for a moment until she dash off after him, figures she could play around with the boy for a while…

* * *

"Ahh. This feels so great! I am so glad that there is a place like this!" Tina spoke in a dreamlike state as she relaxed her body in one of the bathtubs. Only recently did Tina notice that the door to the bathhouse was unlock as she was exploring. She quickly told the others of her discovery where everyone agreed that the girls should go take a bath before the guys.

All of the females along with the showgirl were enjoy the bath except for Xhen. Everyone there could see now that Tina's eyes were actually an ivy green color after she took off her blue contacts.

"It for the show." That was her answer when one of the girls asked her about it. They shrug at that and continue bathing.

Meanwhile … Alex quietly sneaked into the changing room with a grin. The first thing he did was to walk over to the locker, but found out soon enough that they were locked. "…Damn…" The surfer heard some giggles through the doors to the bathhouse, and his grin appeared again.

He sneaks over to the wall and lean over sideway and quietly but slowly pulled the sliding door, letting some steams flows out. But before Alex could take a glimpse of the girls, Goldy suddenly yanked him out. "Hey! What the deal, dude?! This is once in a lifetime!" He whispered to him loudly, not wanting to get caught in the act.

But the street performer ignored his words and continues to forcibly pull him out of the changing room. "Noooooooooooo! The beautiful boobs! I won't be able to get a second chance!" Alex wined softly as Goldy continues to drag him across the floor as he rolled his eyes.

* * *

Everyone gathered in the cafeteria as it was now dinner time. A certain surfer got curious and decided to ask everyone their opinion on it. "Now that I think about it... we never actually told each other how old we are, did we?" Everyone looked at each other and shook their heads in response.

"Ooo, I wanna know everyone's age!" The designer said excitedly. "I'm 15! Senpai?" Momoko asks the Judo Practitioner.

"17. What about you, Mochizuki?" Makoto ask the knife thrower.

"16." Hisoka answer simply and Mitoki spoke next. "I'm also 16."

"I'm 18 year old." Tina answers next with a smile follow by the surfer. "Dang, you're a year older than me huh. I'm 17." Alex said, nibbling on a piece of Oreo cookie.

The street performer quickly writes down his age and hands it over to the parkour runner right by him. "I'm 15 while Goldy is 17." Sora answered after quickly reading the note.

"I'm 16 year old. What about you, six?" Addison ask the sharpshooter; at first everyone was confused as to who she was referring thought because she wasn't looking at Akito who was sitting next to her. "I'm 18…" Akito respond softly.

"I'm 15 year old. How old are you, Xhen?" Hibiya ask the Survivalist next who sits next to him.

"17." She shortly answers and now it was the music artist's turn.

"1-16…" Yuki said softly and continues eating as the book reviewer speaks next.

"Hmm… I'm 17, Bel?" Mei ask the information Broker who respond back. "I'm actually 27 year old." Bel laughs softly as Mei glared at him. "I'm kidding. I'm also 17 year old." Bel said and soon it was finally the chemist's turn.

"I'm 16. But this is interesting… not everyone is same age…" Selena answers and thinks on it for a while. Before anyone could ask what the chemist was thinking, they heard the dreaded sounds…

**__****Diiiing doooong… Diiiing doooong…**

"Attention, would all the students please report to the AV Room. I repeat, would all students please report to the AV Room. There will be some **special movies** for you all to watch for your **entertainment**." This time, the announcer was Mononeko. Her voice was a bit more on the kinder scale compare to her bear counterpart, but it still held some strange tone to it.

"…I guess this can wait. We should get going, don't want to be late." Selena said softly and stand up from her seat before making her way toward the exit. Everyone soon followed after her to their next destination.

* * *

Once inside the AV room, all of the students quickly surrounded the box that was once empty according to Bel before. Strangely enough, the box was now full with DVDs, each with a label with a name on it. This confused the information broker the most considering he was the one who checked it out earlier. They were reluctant to pick it up despite their curiosity... And it seem Monokuma noticed this when he appeared in front of the big screen.

"Aren't you all beary curious about what the **movies** could be about? I wonder what you all thinking… it nothing special, thought." He waved his paw a bit and turn to his side as he continues." It's just a little video from **outside the academy**." At those words, everyone quickly pulled out the DVD with their name labeled on and dashed for the monitors.

Akito sits down himself at the far side of the room and look at the DVD with his name on it, despite the fact he was curious about the outside… He couldn't help but feel hesitated about something… Still, he let his curiosity take over and insert the disk into the DVD player, putting on the headphone that was resting on the monitor.

The video began and the first thing Akito saw… was Monokuma dancing rather randomly in a tutu and a girly wand with a crown on his head. Apparently the bear didn't notice he was being recorded when he turn around and notice the camera. He became embarrass and run away from the site as the screen faded out. Akito look up for a quick moment to see others were rather amuse, but Hisoka, Goldy, and Mei didn't show any expressions. He could see that Monokuma was getting embarrassed like he did in the video and sheepishly laugh before disappearing from the spot.

A bit puzzle yet amuse, Akito took a glance at Mononeko who appear in the bear's place and giggles softly before hiding a video camera in one of the cabinets. The sharpshooter moves his attentions back to the monitor and the scene that appears next … took him by surprise.

The scene shows a normal hospital room somewhere in a different city. It was finely furnished thought, but what surprised him was his father who was in the hospital bed, apparently smiling at the camera. "Akito… I am really proud of you. Even though I didn't want you to worry about me, you still insist and even joined the military for my sakes. I didn't know your talents and I admit I was surprise when I found out… but it still made me happy regardless. Congratulation on being selected for the Starfall Academy, I'm sure you will do fine!" His father grinned at the screen and gave it a thumb up. Despite his failing health; Akito couldn't help but chuckles quietly at his father's outgoing personality… "Be sure to make some friends! And make sure you visit me over the holidays too when you're not busy. It gets boring around here!" He continues and the Akito smiles slightly… But soon his smile disappeared from his face when the scene switched…

The next scene… shows a hospital room in a ruin state. The bed was tattered, the machines was bashed in with whatever weapons was used and seem to be not operated. The windows was broken; its' shards was scatters around the room, and the sky shows strange colors. There seem to be some objects blocking the door from the outside through the window, with the chair being broken in many pieces. But… what surprised Akito was about this room…

…It was the same room where his father was hospitalized… Where was his father? Where did he go?! Is he okay? Why is the room in such a state? What happen?! As thoughts ran through the sharpshooter's mind, he heard a voice on the other side of the screen… the same voice he now known too well…

"Akito Kimura, formerly a military sniper, now a sharpshooter enrolling the Starfall Academy! His father is very proud of him and is very happy even when he found out his son's occupation and talent! But, what this? It appears something happens to that dear patient, does it not?" Monokuma's voice was heard through the speaker, Akito could feel his stomach dropped just from listening, fears began to fill his mind as the voice continues.

"So here the riddle! Just what could have happened to your father?!" Then the scene switched again to show four words in big fancy fond: **'Find out after Graduation!'**

Akito was too shocked to move… His body shook slightly at the thought of what could've happen to his father, his only family… He notices everyone else had a mix of shock and fearful expressions too… Even Hisoka, Goldy, and Mei were horrified at what they saw.

"W-what the hell is this?!" Hisoka shouted as he bangs his hands on the monitor.

"This isn't real… it fake, right?" said Alex.

"L-let us out! Please!" Momoko said, looking at Mononeko. Even the youngest girl was frightened…

Now Akito knows for sure they all been shown similar videos… But he himself didn't know if it was true or not… Or rather, he didn't want to believe it.

"This is… **a motive**, isn't it?" Mei said softly and soon everyone's eyes were on Mononeko.

"…Fufufufufu. You can feel it, can't you… the **despairs** filling your mind; the **fears**… You all **desire** to escape, right? Just **kill someone**, and then you can **graduate** and escape... But unless you can **adapt** here… you just need to **cut off all ties to the outside world**. I wish you all good lucks." She said in a dark gestures before disappearing, not giving anyone a chance to ask the cat plushy for their questions.

"…We should sleep it off for tonight and talk about it in the morning… It just like what Mei said. They are trying to use our **desires to escape** against us." Selena said moments after Mononeko left.

"R-right. They were just lying, they got no proof." Tina said softly, clutching onto Alex's sleeves, there were no colors in her face, showing just how fearful she was.

"Right, they got no evidences! That why we shouldn't let it get to us!" Sora spoke optimistically, trying to forget what he saw in the video.

"Then we should be off then…" Makoto said and then walks out of the room. Soon everyone nodded and left the room as well…

* * *

"… This is… quite difficult." Addison mutters to herself as she sat herself on the bed. It was passed 10:00 P.M. so she was just getting ready for bed. Still she felt uneasy after seeing that… video.

"I really hope no one is stupid enough to kill someone…" The parapsychologist sighs softly and crawls into the bed and turn off the light; deciding to sleep it off and talk about it with the others in the morning.

* * *

Morning came, and after the annoying morning announcement from Monokuma, most of the students were piling into the cafeteria for breakfast. Even though not everyone came for breakfast, they all knew that not everyone would be okay after watching that particular videos, so they didn't let it bother them.

Few hours later, Mitoki was walking down the hallways with Sora, both carrying two trash bags. "Sorry about this… Even thought it was my turn today." Mitoki said softly but Sora shook his head and smiles a bit. "Nah, it not a problem! I just want to help you, that all."

The duo chatted a bit about their school lives before coming to the academy as they walk; soon they finally reached the door to the trash room. But… after they both enters… when the door closed behind them… screams resonated from within.

* * *

The scream alerted most of the students that something horrible had happened; those who were worried or curious rushed towards the source of the sound.

They came upon the door that leads into the trash room. "Here?" Bel spoke softly and Addison quickly opens the door and enters it, followed by Akito, Selena, and Bel.

The four saw Sora and Mitoki inside, both sitting on the floor. While Sora was shaking in fears and his eyes was closed, Mitoki wasn't moving and her eyes were also closed. Addison went over to the girl only to find out she just fainted. "She not harmed and only fainted thankfully… " Addison said softly as Akito went to check the parkour runner, who was still shaking in fears. "Sora?" Akito begins, but suddenly Sora freaked out and ran out of the room. "NO!" Sora screamed as he ran down, the other students who were waiting in the hallway watched him go as confusions filled their face.

The information broker look past the shutter and soon a shock expression appears on his face. "What… the hell?" Bel quickly ran out of the room to vomit whatever he ate this morning.

Soon Addison, Akito, and Selena also looked past the shutter and suddenly became silenced; a sickly feeling fills their stomach… Now understanding what frighten Mitoki and Sora and made Bel sick; it was no wonder why they didn't sense the scent when they enters this room… Past the shudder… on the wall near the incinerator… was a gruesome sight…

A trail of blood from the center of the room leads to the showgirl's body. She was covered in small cuts as her stomach was ripped open as her intestines were wrapped around her neck, hanging her against the wall by some sort of blade. Her shredded clothes were now soaked in blood from her wounds and her once beautiful brown hair was down in a messy manner. Her pure blue glassy eyes gazed out with a fearful expression. Some blood was splattered on the wall where her body is alone with a hair tie that was usually in her hair.

Everyone in the room couldn't utter a single word… Quickly Addison walks out of the door to stop anyone from coming in, not wanting them to see the gruesome sight. Akito could feel the urge to vomit anytime soon when a sound resonated throughout the school.

**Ding Dong, Ding Dong.**

"A corpse has been found! Would everyone please reports to the gym. If none of you are here yet, I will have to send a certain **cat to chase you here like a mouse**!" Monokuma's voice was heard through the speakers, and then it shut off…

Alex quickly barge into the trash room as Addison try to drag him back out. Once the surfer's eyes fell on Tina's body… he screams… Akito couldn't deny what he witnessed… What everyone had feared became true.

Tina Layfette, the showgirl… was dead. One of the 16 students… has been killed.

* * *

**I hope everyone enjoys this chapter :D! The real fun start now! I need to think up the ideas for the investigation and the trials so that might take awhile too xD!  
**

**Bakuan: This chapter would have been out sooner if I wasn't so lazy to help edit this, gomen ^^;**

**Me: What about me?! XD I not rushing you at all! I'm the one who ignores times!**

**Oh and I going to hold a poll for who is your favorite characters so far, ^^. So be sure to look at my profile for that! As always, review and feed-backs are welcome!**

**Bakuan want some opinions on the song lyric he made in Yuki's scene ^^ Personally I like it. And again, Bakuan's joke idea is why there is a neko shota xD  
**


	6. Chapter 1: Investigation

**Here the Investigation Chapter! Hope you enjoys this one ^^! I'm very sorry about killing off Tina QQ! It guilt me but it for plot reasons! So uh... ON TO THE REVIEWS! *hide in Bakuan's hair*  
**

**ItsThatPsycho: XP If Goldy didn't come in times, Alex would've taken a peek... and later come some beating from scary girls.**

**Makoto Naegi: It is sad... Tina shall be missed T^T RIP... ^^ I glad I did the free time sections good! It quite interesting to see how everyone doing in their free times lol... xD Glad we made you giggles. (Bakuan: I made him giggles o.O)**

**Onlyhalf: I have a very good reason (but a bad reason still for killing off an awesome oc DX!)! And indeed... how did she passes the shutter... we will see.  
**

**Crimson Spider Lily: XD Glad you enjoys Bel's scenes! XD Yup he just couldn't hit Akito and trips! THIRD TIME! Vomiting marshmallows, I can see why though xD... I'm a horror fan myself, but as I said in the pm... I didn't know the celeb girls tend to dies first! That wasn't why I picked Tina! XD! And I'm your waifu huh, your mah husbando and we take reverse roles xD... Glad you enjoys Hibiya's Neko Shota cuteness xD *give you a plushy verison of him* You can thanks Momoko for designing it. :P**

**Harusomi: Glad you like the suspense xD**

**Thanks for the reviews! On to disclaimers!**

**Disclaimers: I do not own Neko Shota Hibiya, my random Editor, this great game, and apparently I belongs to Lily now too xD. I don't own these awesome ocs nor Monokuma. Only my own oc and Mononeko belongs to me and Lily.**

* * *

After hearing the announcement, all the students walked into the gym one by one. Hisoka was carrying Mitoki while Selena went to fetch Sora. However, before she could leave the gym, the Parkour runner burst into the gym as if his life was on the line.

As Hisoka told the remaining students who were ether confused about the situation or just didn't want to see the truth, their faces were shocked after learning the truth. Mitoki woke up soon after being placed on a bench, but she shivered in fear about what she saw. "Hisoka... was that a dream?" Hisoka shook his head and replied "No it wasn't."

"I'm pleased to see everyone here is present." Mononeko spoke softly, standing on top of a podium on the stage.

"You… did you killed her?!" Bel asks the cat angrily, but soon the bear appears next to her.

"Noooope! We're beary honest bears! Unless the **rule has been violated**, we will not **personally get involved**. The killer is one of **you guys**. The person who did the deed should know that perfectly well." Monokuma spokes which brought confusions to all of the students' faces.

"What…? **One of us killed her**…?" Hibiya mutters softly; everyone traded glances laced with fear, confusion, and suspicion. They keep trading glances back and forth, back and forth…

"Is… that the truth?" Yuki quietly said with fears in his tone.

"Who...?" Akito spoke softly, but then the chemist decided to ask a question that was on her mind.

"Mononeko…" All of sudden, Mononeko appear in front of Selena with a kind smile. "Yes, Miss Haderson?" She responds back politely.

"Assuming one of us really is a murderer, that person is able to **graduate**. Is there something more to this?" Selena ask the cat, but then all of sudden… Monokuma laughs.

"Upupopupu… Bwahaha!" This laugh causes some of the people to get confused, though it didn't stop the bear to continue talking. "You all are too **naïve**! You think it's just that easy? **Just gotta kill someone**? That's _beary_ naïve! It's actually quite the contrary; this is just were the **real fun** begins."

'The real fun?' This single question went through everyone mind; they were all confused to what monokuma was talking about.

Selena moved her attentions back to the cat, but strangely Mononeko disappeared. "Then, how about this! Let me tell you about the supplemental rules concerning **graduation**! As I've explained to you already, **"you can't graduate unless you kill someone."**… But in doing so, there was another promise you had to keep, too, wasn't there?" The bear asks.

"The one where when you **kill someone**… you must not let your crime be **betrayed** to other students… That would be the sixth rule, am I right?" Addison spoke softly.

"Bingo. Just killing isn't good enough. You gotta do the deed **and** get away with it! So a short while after you off some poor sucker, to see if you satisfy those conditions… we'll hold a **Class Trial**!" Monokuma said with both of his arms stretch out and his face became red, either filled with excitement or other emotions, no one could really tell.

"A class trial?" Momoko spoke softly, standing next to Makoto who was quietly listening throughout the scenario as the bear continues with his explanation.

"The Class Trial will begin a few hours after a corpse has been discovered. During which, the murderous **villain** will have his fierce showdown on the Class Courtroom… versus the remaining students- **the heroes!"** On the stage, Mononeko suddenly appears with a box and open it to reveals a mini-court with three figures on two sides, and a mini-monokuma was in the middle as the normal-sized Monokuma continues the explanation.

"The question at the trial is: "which one of **you guys** is the Super High School Level **Villain**?" The answer to that question will be decided by a **vote** conducted at the end of the trial. If the answer you guys come up with is correct… the order-disrupting **villain** will be **punished**, and everyone else will get to continue life together."

"On the other hand, if you, the jury, select the wrong person as the **villain**…" His red eyes glow very sinisterly. "…the **villain** will live on, having escaped from his sins, and the rest of you **heroes** will be **punished**. If that happens, of course, your lives together here will be forcibly concluded! And that's all there is to the Class Trial, folks!"

"What… do you mean by **'punished'**?" Akito asks softly, even though deep down, he didn't really want to know…

"…**Execution**." Mononeko spoke, just a single word… It was just a single word that took all of them off-guard…

"Bzzt-bzzt in the electric chair! Billow-billow with the poison gas! Ripped to pieces by a hurricane!" Monokuma said with a soft giggles.

"In other words… if we vote for the correct villain, only the killer will be killed… but if we are wrong…" Mei begins softly.

"… All of us will be executed." Hisoka finished. Both mono animals nodded in respond as Mononeko spoke.

"It is very similar to the lay judge system in the outside world. You all are the ones who decide who the criminal is. But you cannot take this lightly. After all, your lives are at stake. These rules will be added to the School rules, so you can go back and look at it any times."

They all heard a soft ping in their ElectroiD and checked to see that indeed the rules have been added.

"Before you all begin your investigation, we would like you to have these files." Mononeko said softly and soon a multiple of monokumas appears to each student and gave them what seems to be a black file with the number 1 in the upper left corner.

"This is a file with some data I gathered on the corpse. It is called **Mononeko File**." She continues and Monokuma appears next to his cat counterparts back on the podium.

"You guys are amateurs! There's only so much you could find out from a corpse. So Mononeko went ahead and gathered info on the body and anything **cause of death**-y for you! Huh? You're wondering how she knows what the cause of death is?" The bear gave a creepy laughs.

"Upupupupu… We watched the whole thing; start to finish, in stunning high-definition clarity, thanks to our security cameras!"

"… Then you know who the culprit is? The one who killed Layfette?" Makoto asks the bear who nodded back.

"You betcha! If I didn't, I couldn't make an impartial judgment at the Class Trial, now, could I? All righty then, best of lucks with your investigation! You're gonna need all the luck you can get! Do whatcha gotta do! We'll be seeing you again soon- at the Class Trial!" Monokuma spoke while scratching the back of his head and then both he and Mononeko disappear from the spot again, leaving the students to sinks in the words they heard…

"We should begin our investigation." Makoto broke the silence, bringing everyone out of their suspicious gazes.

"That right… but if it is true that one of us did kill Tina… We will need two persons to guard the crime scene though to prevent anyone from tempering it. Is there anyone that will do it? "Selena asks everyone and only two hands were raised. "Okay, Hisoka and Xhen, make sure you guard it well." The two nodded and left the gym, beginning their guard duty.

"Hmph, I will investigate this on my own." Mei spoke softly and left the gym without hesitation. The others had the same idea, so they decided to split up to cover more grounds. Only Addison and Akito remained in the gym.

"We should take a look at the Monokuma file and see what we can come up with." Addison spoke and Akito nodded as he open the strange black file and began reading it.

**Victim: Tina Fayfette**

**Time of death: Approximately 1:20 A.M.**

**The Corpse was discovered in the Trash Room in the dormitory area.**

**Cause of death: A stab wound to the abdomen.**

**Additionally, there are multiple of cuts around her body, and signs of blunt-force trauma on her back.**

"Huh? Wasn't her cause of death the disembowelment?" Akito asks the parapsychologist, slightly confused now. The way Tina's corpse lays… at first glance he assumed it was disembowelment… but apparently it wasn't.

"Because without necessary tools. You cannot analyze the corpse thoroughly! That must be what Monokuma meant about this file." Hibiya suddenly spoke behind the two with a small smile. The duo remembered that the mad scientist did mention something about dead animals he experiment on before coming here…

"Well… should we be on our way, six? You should come with us too, Hibiya." Addison said to both Akito and Hibiya. They both nodded before they all went to check out the crime scene again.

* * *

"..Eh?! It was still closed when you found her body!?" Hibiya asks as Akito explained to him that the shutter was still locked in place. The sharpshooter then asked Mitoki for the key. "I don't want to go back in there." Mitoki said as she handed the key to Akito. "I will go look elsewhere. Sorry!" With that said, Mitoki quickly left, leaving only three people left inside to look for any possible evidence while Hisoka and Xhen guarded the outside of the room.

Addison reach up in attempt to pull the blade that was holding the body and after few attempts, she successfully got it out, but the body suddenly slumps down. "Whoa, hope that don't damage anything else…" Addison mutters softly before analyzing the blade.

'_A kitchen knife. Could this be the murder weapon used to stab her?' _Addison thought to herself, but then heard Hibiya exclaimed about something.

_**{New Evidence}**_

**_1. A kitchen knife, a possible murder weapon._**

"Hey, the wound is deeper than it look! See?" The honey haired boy says as he points to the corpse's back, revealing a strange cut where the clothes seem to go outward instead of going inward… Addison took another look at the knife and bend down to match the wound with the length of the kitchen knife.

"It not longs enough and the blood only coated the tips… so this could mean that this isn't a murder weapon after all…" Addison thoughtfully said to herself softly.

_**{New Evidence}**_

**_2. A new wound that pierced through her back. The length of the wound seems to be longer than the kitchen knives._**

"I'm going to keep analyzing Tina's body. There might be more to it than meet the eyes." Hibiya spoke with a small smile before returning to his works on looking for more clues around the corpse. Addison nodded and walks back to the center of the room where Akito was looking at few spots of blood, including the trail that leads to the body.

"It looks like there a fight... possibly between the victim and the culprit." Akito said as Addison got close enough. "From the way the spots go, it scatters around, possibly from those cuts on her body. And this… takes a look here." The sharpshooter continues; pointing toward the center of the room where there was a spot of blood that looked like it was smeared. Addison walks over to that particular spot and look at it more closely, now seeing that there was a long scratch mark.

_**{New Evidence}**_

**_3. Few spots of blood in center of Trash Room. Possibly a fight was occurred here between the victim and Culprit._**

**_4. A long scratch mark was made hidden under a smeared spot in the center of the room._**

"Ah… How did you notice that without looking at it closely?" Addison asks him, a bit curious as he wasn't even looking at it close as she did.

Akito scratch his cheek a bit as he shortly answers her. "I have high visions... that one way to says why my SHSL is Sharpshooter." Addison nodded and the two continues to investigate.

* * *

"That was just a dream. It wasn't supposed to happen… Why me… why did this happens?" Sora mutters to himself softly in his room, the anxiety never left his face. He didn't want to believe that someone dead… but what he really want to doubt was what happen last night… the time he wanted to forget.

* * *

Addison and Akito stands in the kitchen. They were thinking of checking out to see if there was a kitchen knife missing just to make sure… But it seem someone already beaten them.

"Hmm? Oh hey Addison, Akito." Selena waved to the two with a soft smile. "I'm assuming you're here about the knives too?" The duo nodded to her and they all looked at the knife holders on the wall. Indeed there was one knife missing from the collection. But then the chemist said something rather strange.

"To be honest, I was already suspicious of the kitchen knife beforehand..." She said softly which brought the other two's attentions on her. "And why is that?" Addison asks.

"…Mitoki and I were in the kitchen last night, drinking some sodas. I can remember clearly that all of the knives were there. We didn't go back to our rooms till midnight." The chemist explains her side of story.

"So then that means during that time, you two could've seen who took it?" Akito asks, but then Selena had a worry expression.

"That… the strange part. I believe it can wait till the trials..." She explains softly.

_**{New Evidence}**_

**_5. One of the kitchen knives was missing from the knife wall racks._**

**_6. Selena's Testimony._**

"These are good evidences so far. But we still need more…" Addison and Akito say their goodbyes to Selena who waved them back.

* * *

Meanwhile Momoko and Makoto discovered that the door to the store was unlocked and they were surprised to find variety of items in shop… "Hey hey, Senpai. Look at this." Momoko exclaims, pointing over to a black stand on top of one of the drawer. But it wasn't holding anything.

"Hmm.. it appears that someone discovered this room before us and took something, hoping that no one would realize what it was. It seems like the only thing left is a katana stand though; this could a good clue. Good Job Kouhai." Makoto petted the girl's soft hair and praised her, causing Momoko to smile at him.

_**{New Evidence}**_

**_7. A school store that was recently unlocked. Someone already discovered before Momoko and Makoto._**

**_8. A black katana stand that seems to be missing something…_**

* * *

Inside Tina's dorm room was Bel and, strangely enough, Yuki and Goldy as well looking for clues also. For some reason, Monokuma allows the victim's dorm room to be unlocked, but no one could ask the bear why that is. Goldy grabs a notepad from the top of the drawer to use an old trick which allows him to see if the owner has written anything recently on it... Luckily it seems like the showgirl did. Goldy handed the notepad to Bel for him to inspect.

"Hmm… These are interesting clues…" Bel smirks slightly as he hold up two pieces of note papers, Yuki found the second note elsewhere which brought the two to this particular dorm room. Both of them seem to have Tina's hand writing, evidenced by her signature on the bottom, but what interesting were the contents of the note…

**The first note **

_Please meet me in the trash room at night. _

_I found a way out but this has to be a secret from others. _

_It possible one of us might be the mastermind._

_Bring the note with you as well._

**The second note**

_Go to the School store and look for the item that has a note on it_

_Bring that item along with the note with you to the trash room._

_I will be waiting there, keep this a secret from others._

_It possible one of us might be the mastermind._

He could guess who the first note intended for due to a certain student's name on the top of the paper… but it was the second note he couldn't figure out, because there was no name on the top. Still… these were good evidences, especially due to the fact only someone who had the key could open the shutters in the trash room…

_**{New Evidence}**_

_**9. Two notes that had Tina's hand writings. Both seem to tell the receiver to come to the Trash Room for two different reasons.**_

_**10. Only someone who had the key to the shutter in the trash room could enter.**_

"C'mon Goldy, Yuki. It almost times so we shouldn't be late." The information Broker told the music artist and the street performer, and the boys walks out of the door way.

* * *

On their way to the AV room, Akito and Addison crossed path with Bel, Yuki and Goldy. Unknown how it happened, Bel acquired the disk with Tina's name on it and give it Addison, mentioning something about it may be good evidence to use. Once the two were inside the AV room, Addison inserted the disk and waited for the screen to show what horrible thing that Tina saw...

The first scene showed a popluar casino somewhere in Japan. On the stage inside this casino was Tina herself, along with an older woman next to her who, upon similar resemblance, could possibly been her mother. The scene quickly changed to a smiling Tina with an older man, who could have been her father. Suddenly Monokuma's voice was heard through the speakers as music began to play.

"Tina Fayfette, the famous showgirl who taken on stage in her father's casino alongside with her mother! Two years ago however, her dear mother passed away in a car accident. Her dear dad couldn't really cope with it and the two moved to japan! Despite the move however, Tina continues to perform in the Kaje Casino!"

All of the sudden, the scene shifted again… and now the casino was in a ruin state… Similar to the hospital scene, it also looked like there was a battle there. However, they could see the same man on the stage who was sitting on the chair with his back toward the camera. …It looked like her father.

The voice continues speaking in the same way Akito heard it in his video…"But what this? It seems something has happens in the casino! I wonder what happen to her dear daddy… Here a riddle! What could've happen here?" In the bolded fancy fond, it said: **Find out after Graduation!**

"… Maybe… this is what Bel meant." Addison said softly, and Akito nodded in silent… The two then walked out of the AV room, taking the disk with them as they are unable to erase the image they has witness…

_**{New Evidence}**_

_**11. Tina's movie DVD.**_

* * *

As everyone was investigating either in groups or alone, they all heard an announcement from nearby TVs.

_**Diiiing doooong… Diiiing doooong…**_

"Ahem, I'm getting tired of waiting here… Let's get things started, shall we? It's the event you've all been waiting for… **The Class Trial!**" Monokuma exclaims. "Without further ado, I'll now announce the rendezvous point. Please enter the red door in the school zone. Upupu, seeee you soooon!"

Alex frowned slightly when he heard the announcement in the gym. He was still a bit upset about Tina's death as he still wanted to find more clues. Though he knew he couldn't find anymore. The surfer reluctantly went to the next destination for it was almost time... to find Tina's murderer

* * *

Soon, the fifteen students arrived at the destination point to find an elevator that would lead up to the class trial.

"We have a couple of suspects…" Mei suddenly spoke out of blue after they enter the elevator. Almost immediately, suspicious gazes were thrown at each other as the elevator began to move down slowly…

"Akito… Hisoka… and Alex… These three are the main suspects." Mei continues, but Addison steps in with her arms crossed. "And why would you suspect those three?" She asks.

Mei gave a cocky grin and points her finger at Akito and Hisoka. "As you all would know by now… Akito is a former military Sniper. Hisoka on the other hand is a professional knife thrower. I believe you all can see where I'm going..." Mei explains softly, but then the third suspect spoke up.

"And why do you suspect me?" Alex asks her, slightly confused as to why he himself was the suspect.

"You were the closest to Tina. It is possible that the one who was close to her… can be the killer…" Bel explained for Mei.

"We cannot jump into any conclusions yet… it too soon. We should discuss it once the Class Trial really begins… "Selena points out, and so they all wait in silence. When the elevator finally stop moving… They look at the door. What await them… is the **Class Trial**. A single question went through everyone's mind.

…_**Who will come out alive?**_

* * *

**Hope everyone like this chapter! I'm new to these investigation stuffs though so hope I got it sorted xD.**

**Me: Any comments on this particular Chapter, Mr. Bakuan?  
**

**Bakuan: I try to add more comedy and cute part for fun and sometimes they work (along with my typos)... and no jokes answers were place in this chapter (for once!). Anyways, I would love to see if you guys have any fanart you guys have done for any of the people ^^**

**Yup, Bakuan is the typo king, and he infected me with it. So whenever we msn each other, we tend to have some typos xD. Reviews and feed-backs! I wanna see any theories you can make up before the Class Trial! XD  
**

**On another note, the poll is still open! It will be closed and the results will be shown after the Class Trial, so vote now if you haven't done it ^^**


	7. Chapter 1: Class Trial

**Bet you didn't expect this chapter so soon, did you? Well actually Bakuan gave a hint in his review... Anyway, here it is you all been waiting for! The Class Trial! On to the reviews, shall we XD?  
**

**Onlyhalf: Yes... it does seem like she was up to something, doesn't she...**

**Makoto Naegi: I knew you were a girl, but Bakuan didn't xD! Hmm, suspecting our family Knife thrower huh. And Sora has something to do with this yet not look guilty...? We shall see...**

**Crimson Spider Lily: Well here the chappy xD and glad you enjoys the neko shota plushy xD. You weren't kidding about throwing random names out there. xD And you will have to see why...**

**Bakuan: Be sure to read his review xD, he actually did reviewed for once! (You can thanks Makoto Naegi lol). Anyway, for those who didn't think he exist... HERE HE IS! He now shows the signs of life!  
**

**Harusomi: So you don't suspect those three boys but think the notes play a big part huh... we shall see... And sure you can send the fanarts in pm (or email if you have to) once your scanner works xD.**

**Thanks for the reviews! On to disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer: Once again, I don't own this great game or amazing ocs. Only my own oc and Mononeko belongs to me and Lily. Oh and Lily is mah Husbando so... lol.  
**

* * *

_**Who will come out alive…?**_

Once the elevator came to a stop, the students hesitate for a moment before entering into a courtroom. Although they found the room rather strange for a normal courtroom, but then again, what is ever normal in this place?

"Yohoho! You're finally here!" The dreaded voice spoken and everyone cringed slightly as they all look at the king-like chair on the other side of the room where Monokuma sat on it. Next to him was another king-like chair, but with Mononeko sitting instead. "How 'bout it? Is this truly the courtroom as you imagined it? We're talkin' Hollywood-level realism, here!" The bear gave another laughs as his cat counterpart stood up.

"Please find the seat with your name on it. The Class Trial will begin shortly." The cat plushy said softly. Everyone did as they were told and headed toward their assigned seats. They all sat in a circle; everyone was visible to everyone at just a glance. The atmosphere was filled with tensions…

Arranged in circle in clockwise from the top where Monokuma and Mononeko sat behind goes like this: Hisoka, Hibiya, Momoko, Mitoki, Sora, Alex, Selena, Akito, Mei, Addison, Goldy, Xhen, Makoto, Yuki, and finally, Bel.

"Before we begins… I like to ask what the purpose of that is." Addison asks softly, pointing toward the seat between Makoto and Xhen. It has a picture of the deceased Tina with a red mark on it.

"Isn't it sad to be left out just 'cause you're dead? Friendship overcomes life and death!" Everyone didn't really respond to Monokuma's comment so he continues speaking.

"Let's start off with a simple explanation! **You guys'** votes determine the trial's outcome. Finger the **true villain**, and only the **villain** gets punished. But make the **wrong accusation**… and everyone else gets punished, leaving your deceiver to **graduate**, freeee and cleeeear!" Suddenly, Selena spoke up.

"Hold it… I also have something to ask… There seem to be **twenty seats** in total. What is the meaning of that?" She asks softly, and everyone could see the four empty seats … two between Mei and Addison while one between Mitoki and Alex, the last one is between Alex and Selena. They try to see if there was a name tag, but it was covered with what look like black tapes. This brought suspicious to everyone but the bear just giggles softly as the cat spoke in his stead.

"**The other four**… The answer to that particular question will come to you after the trial... **Very soon**…" For once, the cat actually gave some answers, even if they are a bit vague.

"Let get this rolling! **Class Trial start now**!" Monokuma announced excitedly.

* * *

**AN: In Nonstop debates, there will be a couple of possible contractions in bold words. However, the words that are underlined are the real contractions. Let see who can deduce the real culprit!**

**Little Note: Goldy is speaking through sign languages and Selena translates them for others. Remember that because he is mute.**

* * *

**Court Is Now In Session!**

Monokuma: First, how 'bout a summary of what went down! Go on, get crackin'!

**Nonstop Debate!**

Selena: We should talks about how the victim was killed…

Momoko: Was Tina-nee really killed by one of us?

Makoto: We know who the victim was, but we don't know who the culprit yet, Kouhai.

Mitoki: The way she was killed… it was gruesome.

Mei: She died in the Trash Room…

Yuki: A-and she was **killed without a fight**…

_Addison: That not true!_

**Break!**

Yuki: E-eh?

Addison: You never looked at the **state of the Trash room**…

Akito: There were a couple of **spots of bloods** around the Trash Room.

Akito: And there was also a **long scratch** under the smeared spot in the center of the room.

Selena: I see… this would show that there was a fight occurred in that room…

Hisoka: The question would be who she was fighting off was…

Bel: It was obviously between **Tina and the culprit**.

Alex: That why there was multiple of cuts on her body…

Mei: So we should discuss how she was killed.

**Nonstop Debate!**

Alex: How did the victim died?

Selena: **She was stabbed, **wasn't she**?**

Mei: The culprit used a **blade** to kill her.

Mei: And then proceeds to disembowel the victim to **disguise the cause of death**.

_Hibiya: That not it!_

**Break!**

Hibiya: The body has **another** **wound** that is linked to the cause of death.

Mei: Oh? This is getting interesting…

Akito: On her back… was a similar stab wound.

Addison: Therefore, if you measure the length of the wound from the back through the abdomen region…

Addison: This blade is **not long enough**.

Sora: That would remove the knife as the **murderer weapon**.

Momoko: But why was there a knife in the first place?

**Nonstop Debate!**

Momoko: Where did the knife come from?

Bel: Wouldn't the culprit push the blade **deeper**?

Mitoki: That would get the knife **covered in blood**…

Alex: After she was stabbed…

Alex: The culprit uses the same blade to **hang her body up**.

_Addison: You got that wrong!_

**Break!**

Addison: That would be true if the blade was used that way…

Addison: However, the blade's tip was the only place where it was covered in blood.

Akito: Therefore, this adds another possibility that the blade was not used to murdered her…

Yuki: W-wouldn't it be Hisoka who killed Tina…?

Mei: The knife thrower… it would make sense that he could be the one who gotten it. But we do have another suspect on our hands…

Sora: You can't mean… Akito?

Mei: He a former military sniper. He should have some experiences in killing…

Hisoka: Humph. Throwing baseless accusations, wouldn't that mean you're the murderer?

Makoto: We should discuss where the culprit acquired this blade first before we jump to conclusions…

**Nonstop Debate!**

Makoto: It looked like a **kitchen knife**, isn't it?

Mei: So Hisoka could've gotten it from the kitchen last night when it was **empty**…

Goldy: Then he attacked Tina with the knife.

Hibiya: And used it to **hang her body up high**.

_Akito: That wrong!_

**Break!**

Akito: The kitchen wasn't empty last night.

Akito: Isn't that right, Selena?

Selena: That right… Mitoki and I were inside the kitchen till midnight.

Mitoki: And… we saw who took the knife.

Mei: And who would that be?

Selena: Alex… you were the one who took the knife, didn't you?

Alex: W-wait! I only use it to cut up some clothes for Tina!

Akito: But you used it and attacked Tina…

Yuki: A-and killed her in gruesome ways…

Alex: No it wasn't me! I… I…

Mitoki: Alex…

Alex: Fine… but I didn't kill her. I only gave her the knife because she was afraid and needed something to use as a weapon.

Addison: Because of the video…

Alex: She really loved her father and it scares her deeply.

Bel: If you don't mind… I would like to provide some **evidences**.

Bel reaches into his pocket and pulled out two pieces of papers.

Sora: Notes…?

Bel: Yes, notes written by Tina… They both mention to come to the trash room to meet her.

Hisoka: It likely Tina intended to… kill the sender.

Bel: That right, and guess who it is. Sora.

Sora: W-wait! It wasn't me! I didn't kill her!

Mei: Oh? And do you have any proves that you did not kill her?

**Nonstop Debate**

Mei: I wonder if you would have some **proof** to defend yourself…

Sora: I didn't kill her! I only came because of the note and **we just talk**!

Selena: So was it really **Sora who attacked Tina and killed her**?

Momoko: Why Sora-nii?!

_Bel: You got that wrong!_

**Break!**

Bel: Rather than Sora attacked Tina… wouldn't it be the other way around.

Akito: So you mean…

Alex: Tina intended to kill Sora…?

Makoto: Could you enlighten us on these matters, Kanagawa?

Sora: I only came because of the note as I said. But when I went to meet her… she attacked me! I only able to dodge because of my talents and took the knife away from her.

Sora: She still attempts to kill me still even without the weapon so I tried to defend myself…

Addison: That why there was some cuts around her body… and the spots of bloods around the room.

Hibiya: So the battle was between…

Xhen: Tina and Sora.

Sora: I… didn't mean to stab her! I ran away after pushing her off, not looking back. I didn't mean to kill her!

Momoko: Wait. That doesn't make sense! Addison-nee said the knife wasn't coated in blood!

Makoto: Not only that, but she was also disemboweled, was she not?

Akito: So it wasn't really Sora who could've killed her… but someone else.

Selena: There was something **else that we saw…**

Akito: Addison… do you think it…

Addison: The shutters. That right, we found her body passed the shutters. And the one who had the key to it yesterday was…

Momoko: Me! I accidently dropped the key in the laundry and couldn't find it. But I forgot about it after we watch the video!

Yuki: S-so… Tina found it in the laundry room…

Selena: And used it to open the shutters. It likely the culprit noticed it and put it back in the laundry room.

Selena: Now the next question would be the murderer weapon…

Momoko: Ooo! Senpai knows!

Makoto: It the katana. We found a katana stand in the school store.

Momoko: But it wasn't holding anything! So someone could've discovered it before us!

Hibiya: That would explains why there was a blunt force trauma to her back and the length of her wound!

Bel: And the one who discovered it was… Mei.

Mei: Oh? And what are your evidences?

Bel: It the second note that caught my attention.

Bel: You can **copy someone's handwriting**… The first note was send by Tina to Sora, who was her real **target**.

Bel: However… he **escaped**.

Bel: The **second note** however, did not belong to **either of two**, but the **hand writing does belong to Tina**. It mentions the **school store and a certain item** inside as well…

Selena: And you suspect Mei because only she is able to **copy others' hand writing**…

Selena: On that particular subject, I'd like to ask the teddy bear - If there is an **accomplice**, are they, too, considered a **villain**?

Monokuma: Well, here your answer! While it is possible to bring along an accomplice for a murder, only the perpetrator himself can graduate!

Goldy: No matter how much they assist in the crime, they have nothing to gains.

Mei: Hmph, well that is very unfortunate to hear. Indeed I did write the second note… However, I did not kill the showgirl, no matters how much I despite her disgusting talent.

Alex: So who is the **true villain** then…?

Akito: We got all of the evidences… now we just need to find the last culprit…

Addison: Which one of us is the real killer…?

**Nonstop debate!**

Selena: The way she was killed… and the one who took the katana.

Mitoki: And **no one knows who the culprit could be**!

Yuki: W-who… could've done it…

_Hisoka: That not true!_

**Break!**

Hisoka: You all forgot something very important…

Hisoka: The second note's sender knows who the culprit could be.

Mei: While that is true, even I am not entirely sure as I planted it in the hallway. So it could've been anyone really.

Addison: I notice something off thought…

**Nonstop Debate!**

Addison: There something off about the **corpse…**

Mitoki**: **Wasn't it because the culprit stabbed her.

Mitoki: And then **disembowel her body**?

Goldy: It could be her **blue contacts, we all knows her eyes was actually ivy greens.**

_Selena: Wait a minute!_

**Break!**

Selena: This is odd… how did you know she was wearing **blue contacts**?

Mei: Only the girls know about her contacts except for Xhen since she didn't join us in the bathhouse. The only time we saw her take off her contacts was when she took a bath with us yesterday... so its impossible for you to know about it beforehand!

Alex: Wait, she was wearing contacts?

Sora: I didn't notice that!

Mitoki: Not only that… but her eyes was actually **ivy green**… just like what you said…

Akito: So this means… **Goldy was the one who picked up the second note… **and killed Tina…

Addison: I believe this is how it really goes.

**Climax Logic!**

Tina was horrified by the video, most likely because it was her dad; so she came up with a plan to murder someone after she found the key that Momoko lost in the laundry room- the trash room key. In order to do this, Tina asked Alex to get her a knife, saying she needed it to defend herself. However, that was a lie; she planned to kill someone! Tina wrote the note intended for Sora to meet her in the trash room, but Sora caught on pretty fast and managed to escape her while taking away the knife. She probably underestimated his speed which caused him to get away, leading to a fight between the two. However, Sora accidentally stabbed Tina before running away. Little did Sora know that he didn't really stab her, but rather just poked her a bit and pushed her away. This explains the smeared spot we saw earlier.

Mei noticed the first note before Sora picked it up and copied her handwriting. It was during the fight between Sora and Tina that she planted the second note in the hallway… And the one who picked it up and follow the directions was the real culprit. The culprit brutally slammed Tina hard to immobilize her. He then followed up by stabbing her through the abdomen. Due to the long length of the katana, the tip of the sword emerged from her back, though it's very likely the culprit didn't notice.

What the culprit did notice was the showgirl's contact that has fallen out when she got attacked. So he quickly put them back on her and then disembowels her to disguise the cause of death and hanged her up using the kitchen knife to hold her body up; he hoped that no one would dare get close enough to investigate the body to find some clues. The culprit then threw away most of the evidence that pointed to himself, including the katana into the incinerator and closed the shutters down with the key he picked up in the room. We can than assume that he put the key back in the laundry basket for anyone to find.

**The culprit was none other than Goldy!**

**Break!**

"Was it really true? Why… did you kill Tina?" Alex asks, a bit startled by this truth. Goldy did not respond though, he just stares at the name tag on his seat…

"It really was you in the end… Do you have anything to say in your defense?" Hisoka spoke softly and Goldy only did few hand gestures, to which Selena translated for everyone.

"… Nothing. It was a pure coincidence." He said, but Selena shook her head in respond.

"It not just that; isn't it? There another reason why you killed Tina…" She asks.

"It the video… It likely whatever in the video is his main reason. Just like Tina's." Mei deduced, it was then Goldy finally nodded his head.

"Harold, my mentor. If anything happens to my mentor, I would desires to escape. But I couldn't risk this. It was only coincidence. A single coincidence I took just to be able to escape. Yet I'm found out somehow, all because I saw her eyes." Selena translated for Goldy as he spoke through sign languages.

"It appears you've reached a conclusion. Then it times to starts the ballot time. Please cast your ballot using the switch in front of you." Mononeko said softly, and everyone look at the switch… "As a reminder… Make absolutely sure you vote for someone… you don't want to make silly mistakes… Fufufufu." She gave a strange giggles.

"All righty! Let end this with bang! What'll your verdict be? Who's tonight's **villain**?! Will it be right, or will it be **oh so wroooong**?! Hmm, which could it be?!" Monokuma said happily.

Monokuma pressed a button and a slot machine was brought in. Mononeko pulled the level and in three rows were all of the students' faces, changing quite fast until it slowly come to halt. One by one it stopped on the picture of Jacob 'Goldy' Feresko. Once it finished, the slot machines poured out coins with Monokuma's face on it.

"Ohoho! That's absolutely correct!" Monokuma begins. "The **villain** who killed Tina Fayfette… was Goldy!" Everyone looks at him, who held no expression.

… But all of the sudden… Monokuma laughs.

"Upupup… Upupupupupupupup. Gyahahahaha!" This startled everyone as he begins to speak. "Oh this is so funny! You all missed one _beary_ **important detail**! Do you all know the **real reason** why he disembowel her and hanged her up like that?" Monokuma asks everyone, all but Goldy shook their head and he gave a 'grin'.

"Our dear little street performer… is actually a **serial killer**!" At those words, everyone was shocked to learn the truth about Goldy. They all looks at Goldy to see if it was true… but Goldy did nothing, so the teddy bear continues. "Not only that, but he is the one and only, the **Rotten Angel!"**

Some had puzzles gazes while others were speechless.

"The **Rotten Angel**… a highly wanted serial killer. He was given that nickname because he would usually disembowels his victims and hangs them by their own intestines, like angels. No one ever found out who he was as he is proclaimed UNsub… Yet he is standing right here… all this times he was with us." Mei explains softly to those who didn't know the Rotten Angel. Goldy finally nods to Mei, confirming her explanation.

"Correct! So! The tribe has spoken. You guys found the **villain** in splendid fashion! So now it times for this round's villain to receive a **punishment**! Let start the **execution**!" Monokuma said happily and pulled out a gavel and smacked the large red button on the podium that has emerged. On the small rectangle screen, the students could see an 8-bit Monokuma pronounce Goldy guilty, and drag him away for his impending doom.

* * *

Goldy stood in the middle of the darkness, only to become illuminated by a spotlight directly on him. He looks around in confusions, but then the light extends outward to illuminate more, revealing two strange machines that face toward both Goldy's front and back side. Chains was shot out and gripped onto Goldy's limbs tightly, spreading him outward rather uncomfortable as a click was heard from the machine, opening the container to reveal a human's shape in the hole.

**The Statue's Final Performance!**

Goldy's eyes widen and anxiously try to shake the steel binds that held his limbs as the two machines get closer and closer. Soon it closed in on him and connects the two machines together, locking Goldy inside. As it reopens again, it reveals a golden statue of Goldy, who was still alive, but only has limited air supplies. Still bind by the chains, it suddenly flings him upward into the sky… and then he falls down… He just keeps falling as the velocity increases, never able to give an inaudible scream… Soon he finally hit the ground. Shards and pieces of what was once his body scattered across the ground, bloods leaks from the open wounds. Once a human statue… Now a shattered golden statue.

Behind the fence stood the remaining students, colors were drained from everyone's faces. Most had sickly feelings in their stomach as few screams at the sight.

"Oh my god…" Akito mutters softly.

"This is too much!" Momoko screams fearfully as she jumps in Makoto's arms, hiding her face in his chest as she try to forget what she was forced to watch.

"I can't do this…" Mitoki collapse to her knees next to Hisoka who also trying to endure the sickly feelings in his stomach… This type of execution was too much even for the knife thrower to handle…

"What the hell… No one deserves this kind of execution!" Bel shouted at the mono animals angrily, but the two only giggles in respond to everyone's expressions as the cat plushy spoke to the information broker.

"Oh my, oh my... I must say this is quite funny… After all, wasn't it **you guys that voted him guilty and send him off to his execution…?** It was you guys that done this. Because you all just couldn't dispatch yourselves from the **outside world**… You just can't drop your **desires to escape**…" Mononeko said very darkly yet held the kindness tone in her words… Monokuma on the other hand was jumping in excitement.

"Yaaaahoooo! That was **EXTREEEEME! **Welps! We will take our leaves! Oh and we will leave a **special present** for you all tomorrow morning, so be sure to find it!" Then the mono animals disappear from the spot… leaving everyone in pure silences…

There was just one single feeling everyone felt… it was single and yet it was the strongest feeling they are feeling now…

**Despairs**, that what it was… wasn't it?

* * *

**Once again, I shall bet that you all didn't suspect it was our little street performer, right? I hope I did the Class trial good! And I'm _beary_ sorry for killing off Goldy too! T^T The guilt is painful! **

**Kioki: Any comments, Mr. Bakuan?  
**

**Bakuan: I didn't have edit this much and was a really good chapter. I really didn't see Goldy doing it as it was ALMOST a perfect crime. You can probably expect just as many good chapters later on ^^**

**On another note... The Poll is now closed! Here is the poll result! **

* * *

**Who are your favorite characters in the story "Dangan Ronpa: Starfall Academy"**

**1st Place (7 Votes): Momoko Kinoshita**

**2nd Place (6 Votes): Mei Chikako**

**Third Place ( 5 Votes): Akito Kimura**

**4th (Ties / 4 Votes): Addison Jefferies • Selena Haderon • Sora Kanagawa**

**5th (Ties / 3 Votes): Bel Peeters • Hibiya Kanoshota • Hisoka Mochizuki**

**6th (2 Votes): Yuki Kajuwa**

**7th (Ties / 1 Votes): Alex Tolmachoff • Makoto Kawamura • Jacob 'Goldy' Feresko • Xhen Mwiba-Guo**

**8th (Ties / No votes): Mitoki Amazuka • Tina Layfette **

**These are the results! I'm actually not surprise that our lovable Momoko is in first place, but Mei in second? That surprises me. Tina and Mitoki got no votes, that made me sad... Well! Reviews and Feedbacks! Hope you like this chappy!**


	8. Chapter 2: New Lives Part 1

**Here Chapter 2! New Lives Part 1! I glad everyone liked the trial chapter ^^ and thanks for voting too. On to the review! This one is a long one though.**

**Makoto Naegi: Sorta xD? Tina intended to kill Sora, but underestimated him and Sora though he killed her after running away lol. But yeah very unexpected, no? Glad you like it ^^**

**Onlyhalf: Yeah sorry .! I have a very good reasons for picking those two T_T! But they are still awesome ocs and I will never forget them really; I really did have fun portraying them. Hope you like it though!**

**Mugi-pyon: Not really gonna post OC submissions after they died as there are still stuffs I might use from their infos in later on. Secrets, something I haven't mention, or something very important, etc. Your not the only one who couldn't deduce it xD Even my best friend couldn't even though I gave him hints lol.**

**Glad you like the Neko Shota scene XD And Bel's clumsiness shall make everyone laughs! Lol Really? I actually though Momoko would get a big amount of votes in one way xD I not allow to votes because I'm the author of this story and I don't really have favorites XD (cause I love all of them!) And really? I though she have equal screen times to be honest in my case. **

**Erm Sorry about his execution if it scares you xD? *give you paper bag and pats your back softly to calm you* Yup Goldy hide it very very well, too bad Monokuma want to tell his secret to others, bleh xD But yeah it was almost a perfect crime. And I think there always going to be at least one grammar mistake we missed from now on xD they keep escaping us!**

**Crimson spider: Oh shush xD you got lucky! Glad you like the trial ^^ And Mononeko is our baby O.o that make sense since we did made her after all xD! You literly saw a rotten angel? O_O;;**

**Goldy: *silent***

**Kioki: Well he can't answers your question cause he mute lol.  
**

**jvspoke: Thanks! I really wanted the execution to be unique and creative. I glad you like the class trial!**

**Harusomi: No one saw it, not even my best friend until he read it (and after trying to figure out my hints XD) Yeah the motive was similar but different at same time. It my first time so I needed to do that first to get the feel how it goes and whatnot.**

**ItsThatPsycho: I was also surprised to find Mei in second place. And Yeah I really wanted everyone to get at least one vote. Hahaha glad I got you in my trap XD!**

**Thanks for the awesome reviews! On to da disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dangan ronpa or Super Dangan ronpa 2 (Beware of spoilers if you haven't read the prologue chapter!), nor do I own these awesome ocs. I only own myself and my ocs, and Mononeko is Lily's and my daughter xD**

* * *

Once the trial was finished, the clock stroke 8 pm, but everyone decided to go straight to their rooms after what happened. None spoke any words as they wouldn't be able to erase the image they were forced to watch… Tonight… they lost two friends to despair… And almost half of the students were involved in this incident. Trusts was shaken, fears were filled.

They all didn't know what to expect anymore, or who to trust really… So they all decided to go to sleep for now and hopefully to forget about the trial and the incident… but it wasn't going to be an easy night for sure...

* * *

The fourteen students meet in cafeteria much later than normal; almost everyone either overslept or couldn't sleep as it was already noon. Bel was the last one to arrive as they begun to eat lunch quietly.

"Hey guys! We need to think on the bright side! Maybe we should find that present they mention. It might be something good! Plus there are four others we haven't met!" Sora said optimistically despite having a nightmare last night.

".. I am curious about the present and the other students that Monokuma mentioned earlier..." Selena said with everyone agreeing to what she said. Although most of the students were eating and chatting about random things, Alex appeared be feeling better after a nights rest. Last night trial made him the most upset out of everyone else, but he has forgiven the people involved in it, including the dead students as well.

"The ones at faults are the mono animals." Makoto spoke softly. It was going to take a while for their trusts to reconnect though… they all hoped no one else would dare kill each other again. After finishing up their lunch and cleaning up, all the students decided to split up and search for the special mysterious present that was left behind.

* * *

"Hey! Look at this!" Hibiya exclaims as he pulled out an object from one of the large boxes in the Storage room. Xhen and Bel quickly started to head over to where Hibiya was at. Along the way, Bel almost tripped due to his clumsiness and pushed Xhen forward who stumbled into Hibiya. "Watch ou-" Bell didn't the chance to finish his sentence as Xhen crashed into Hibiya. The two students fell down into the large box. "Ooo... that gotta hurt." Bel mutters softly to himself

Xhen open her eyes and rubs her sore forehead when she notice Hibiya was under him. She quickly sat up in embarrassment and closes her eyes while uttering a single word. "Sorry."

Hibiya in turn rubs his own forehead while looking at Xhen with a grin. "It fine! You okay, Xhen?" He asks hers who nodded back, still embarrassed.

"If you two are done flirting, can I see what you found?" Bel asked the shorter boy, who nodded in respond and hand over the object to the information broker; but his movement causes the large box to shakes slightly and more objects fell on Xhen and Hibiya, burying them.

Bel looks at the item carefully; seeing that it was a small steel box with a lock while not noticing the two being buried. But the thing is the lock was already unlocked so he could open it. "Hmm… let take a look inside." He opens the tops as Xhen helps Hibiya and herself out of the large box.

After taking a look inside, he closed the top and began walking out of the storage after telling the two to follows him. "What inside the box, Bel?" Hibiya asks, a bit curious about the object.

"We should meet up first… I think we may have found it, but I'm not sure yet exactly." Bel answers the boy as the three continues to walk toward their meeting place.

* * *

Soon everyone meet in the Cafeteria again, but this time surrounded the large table hearing that Bel's group might have found the 'special present'. The other groups failed to find anything at all. There was no sign of the four missing that the mono animals mentioned, though the common thought was the mono animals were hiding them somewhere... but for now the focus was on the special present

"So what is it, Bel-nii? Is it really a present?!" Momoko asks excitedly, hoping it really was a present like a birthday or Christmas. But Bel didn't give a smile or a frown, he just wasn't sure what to make of this object either.

"Well… it is the present for sure… but I'm not sure if it a good or bad." Bel explains as he pulled out the object from the steel box that was sitting on the table in front of him, revealing it to be a small black remote with a large red button. There were no labels or anything to identify what it is or what it use for.

"A remote… Interesting." Selena said softly as she took it from Bel's hands and analyze it for a moment. "He is right about that though, there nothing on it to identify it. And I doubt we could ask the mono animals about it…" They all grimaced at that comment; none of them wanted to see the mono animals.

"Think we should press it and see what happens?" Mitoki spokes up softly and Yuki shrugs his shoulder, unsure what it was either. Everyone didn't know what it could be.

"It could be a trap, too. Too risky to use the presents they gave us." Mei said softly, crossing her arms on her chest.

All of sudden, Addison took the remote out of Selena's hands and grinned widely. "Then let do it! It better than waiting!" She said and pressed the button before anyone could stop her.

…Nothing happen yet. "…Was it really a fluke?" Akito asks Addison, but before she could answers, they all heard loud sirens.

"What just happen?" Alex asks, now confused.

"It sounds like it coming from outside!" Sora said, quickly running out of the cafeteria to investigate, soon everyone followed after.

They all found themselves in the Entrance Hall in front of the main entrance that had been sealed off by a giant mechanical door. Nearby sirens from the door begun to glow red and it let out an alarm noise, notifying everyone that a change was happening to the lock. The turrets on the ceiling suddenly retracted itself back into the ceiling, disappearing from the view as the vault door was slowing unlocking itself.

"Wait, is it opening?!" Mitoki exclaims in shocks.

"Obviously." Hisoka said softly as others watch it turning 90 degrees. Addison gave a V sign to others at her accomplishment as the knob complete the turns, slowly pulling the vault doors open.

"Are we really getting out?" Momoko asks excitedly, jumping up and down next to Makoto who watches quietly.

Soon as it opens, light began to pours in; shining so bright it was hard to see what was past the doors. Once their eyes adjust to the bright light, they finally see the first thing they haven't seen in the last few days…

"Blue skies!" Momoko and Hibiya run past the doors, with the mad scientist holding Xhen's hand who didn't object. But the three stopped in their tracks once they step outside.

"What wrong, you guys?" Selena asks, noticing them and went to check what they saw outside. But then she too stopped.

Wondering what made their friends stop, the others soon followed them outside one by one… As soon as Yuki step outside… the sight took his breath away…

…Ocean.

* * *

Everyone was standing outside on cement sidewalks. In front of them was a tiny bridge that leads to a pathway where what they can assume to be a small park… But they could see an ocean in the distant…

"What… where… why…" Yuki said softly, unable to speak any further.

Mitoki look behind her at where they came out and became shocked at the sight that beholds them.

"T-There no floors! It just a single floor building! And it not the same academy!" She exclaimed. The building was covered in vines and look as if it was in ruins. It almost as if no one ever used the building for ages and there wasn't any floors at all other than the first floor. Yet… yet… they just came out of there, didn't they…?

"What does this means…? Is that why we could never find any stairs?!" Bel yelled.

"Where… are we." Akito mutters softly, looking around. It seems they were on an island likely with the oceans surrounding the park. He could see something else at the edge of the island though, but he wasn't sure yet as his own eyes was still adjusting to the bright sun.

Sun… it felt so surreal to finally be out… yet they weren't in Tokyo anymore. He doesn't know where they were in fact. They thought they could finally escapes with hopes… but those same hopes was crushed by despairs when they realize what was truly outside of the academy…

"We should keep moving." The book reviewer spokes. Both Mei and Hisoka were the only ones who weren't fazed by all of this. The knife thrower then walks across the small bridge with Mei following behind and continues walking toward the fountain with a strange looking statue on top.

Everyone soon follows after them, but once they all crossed the bridge, they all heard the sound behind them and saw that the vault was closing. "What? Are they locking us out?" Sora asks no one in particular.

With no answers to give, they continue walking to the fountain where Hisoka and Mei was waiting. In front of them stood two figures they didn't want to see…

"It seems you all found your present! I hope you all enjoy it!" Monokuma laughs while Mei seems to be asking the cat plushy about something, but they stopped when the others got close enough.

"No, we really didn't." Makoto spoke softly, shaking his head in respond. The others didn't feel happy either; they were out, that was one thing for sure. But… being on an unfamiliar island with no ideas where? That is another thing to worry about…

"Where are we?" Addison asks the bear, but the cat answers them instead of Monokuma. "You should read the plaque right here first before any questions." Mononeko said softly and steps away to reveal a small bronze plaque bolted on the statue in the middle of the fountain which looked like a shooting star with the school's logo on it. What the plaque said… surprises everyone.

"**Starfall Island**? Wait this isn't an academy! Why are we here?" Akito asks them, becoming even more confused than before.

"Upupupu… Why we're on **an island**! You all were invited to attend **Starfall Academy** after all! So therefore, this is where **it really is**!" Monokuma told them and while no one responds back, the bear continues. "And before you ask all these boring questions… Why don't you take a look at your **ElectroiD**! We added a **map** installed so you won't get lost, after all, these islands are big! Like my papa's _bear_ belly!" The bear laughs manically as the others took a glance at their ElectroiDs to see if what he was telling was truth.

Indeed there was a tab that labeled "Starfall Island Map" and they all clicked it to see that they were on a small island in the center. There were five large islands surrounding the center island though; but the map doesn't really give any details on those islands at all, only the center island's information was shown which only gave two names: Starfall Park, and the Starfall Academy.

"Why are we on these islands though…?" Mitoki ask softly, she was right though… the questions still remain. Why were they here…? Where are they really? And… who brought them?

As the questions went through everyone mind though, Mei spoke up, bringing all of their attentions to her. They all just notice that the mono animals disappeared from the spot again, losing the chance to ask any more questions.

"Seems it wasn't as simple as I though…" Mei said softly as she already doubted the 'special present' they prepared for them. While the others were thinking though, Mei managed to ask the cat few important questions…

"So what did you asks about?" Bel asks her, wanting to know if she gotten any possible answers from the cat.

"About the **academy** over there." Mei answers, pointing her finger toward the ruined Academy they stepped out. "She refuses to answer my questions though, but instead she seems to give a **vague hint**…" She continues as she thinks it over. "…** That we choose to come here on our free will."**

"What you think she means by that?" Sora asks, but Mei shook her head. Even the book reviewer has no clues either.

"Let go exploring! I wanna see the other islands!" Momoko told the others happily as they all thinks it over. She was already attempting to run off but Makoto was holding the back of her pink babydoll dress as she keep running on the ground like her legs were wheels.

"We should go to the first island... It seems the other islands are blocked by these gates at the bridges." Akito observed softly, noticing the five big red bridges around the center island, but only four has the large gates which shows that they could means it inaccessible at the moment.

"It would seem so. We should move then." Selena nodded and began walking toward the only bridge that didn't have a gate. The others soon followed after as they began their trek to the first island…

* * *

After crossing the only bridge that was accessible to the students, they steps onto a pathway. This island was much bigger than the center island for sure…

"Hey! There a beach there!" Alex exclaimed, already running toward the sandy beach, followed by Momoko who finally escape Makoto's grip. Everyone soon followed after the two to check out the beach too.

"Whoa… Is this place for real?" Mitoki said somewhat dreamily, sitting down to feel the golden sands. Everyone was scattered around the sandy beach, they all couldn't believe that they really are on the island… Because there were a couple of palm trees though, both Selena and Mei could deduce that the islands they are on are southern Islands; yet neither could pinpoint the location yet.

As Bel was walking toward the water, the information broker trips over and hit his face to the face… "You really need to fix your shoes and your clumsiness…" Hisoka quietly said, sadly though this comment only angered Bel instead.

"Shut up! It the sand that made me trip!" Hisoka shook his head slightly and went over to sit down against one of the palm trees. Bel then stands up while angrily muttering words to himself. "Tch! What made me fall anyway…?"

Bel dusts off his black pants as he look down, seeing something glittering from the sunlight on the sand. "Treasure?" Bel smirks and picks it up to see what it was. Much to his surprise though, it was an ElectroiD.

"Oh… wonder who it is…" The information Broker continues to smirk as he powered it up and turns himself around so no one would see him doing it. He wanted to see what kind of information they could have…

"…What? Wait what?" Bel's vivid green eyes widen as the contents in the ElectroiD with confused expression.

"What are you doing, Bel?" Akito asks him. But after seeing his expression, he took a glimpse of the electroiD he holding and realize what surprised him. Soon others caught notice of this and went over to see what surprise the two boys.

"Let me see." Selena said and grab the ElectroiD to see the contents on it before Bel could object.

**Name: Ruana Honoko**

**Gender: Female**

**Age: 17**

**Nationality: Australian**

**Super High School Level: Traditional Dancer**

"Ruana… Honoko? You think she could be…" Addison begins, but Mei already knew the answers to this.

"**One of the four missing students…**" The book reviewer spoke; now knowing it was really true that there were actually 20 students…

"But the real question is… where are they?" Mitoki spoke softly; standing next to Hisoka and Yuki.

As they were thinking on this topic, they heard an unknown voice from afar.

"Hey! It finally nice to see others! I thought we were really alone here after all." They all turn their attentions to a girl who was walking toward them. For some reason though, her appearance reminded them of Tina Fayfette…

* * *

**Bakuan: This chapter was going to be longer.. but I found a place to end it early :P**

**Kioki: I blame you for that xD! **

**Bakuan: *prepares flame shield* BRING IT ON!**

**Kioki: xD Well I hope everyone like this chapter! Review and feedbacks! Nothing else to say but to burn! *bring up flameblowers* Chargeeeeeeeeeeee! *Attack Bakuan***

**Bakuan: eep! *stays behind flame shield* Protect me shield!**


	9. Chapter 2: New Lives Part 2

**Here Part 2! I decided to surprise everyone with this ^^! Though Bakuan want me to be means and keep it for few days later XP And here is the review responses! Though it a bit short considering I just published Chapter 8 last night lol...  
**

**Crimson Spider Lily: Imagine is a better way then... I will send you Goldy's heavenly message in pm xD. You need to tell me where I can heard 'Ocean' in French! I curious :D! It like O-ce-an? Ah yes Bel shall never admit his clumsiness! ****Ruana is pronounced 'Ru-a-na" Kinda like Ru Ana or something like that. I like the name though ^^ It unique. **We shall shoot Bakuan with bazooka!  


**Bakuan: If you shoot me with the cannon than I will be lost on an island, so what would you do without me?  
**

**Kioki: I go and capture you with my nets! *travels over to the islands***

**Bakuan: you are such a cheater.. the islands are locked XD**

**Kioki: I'm the author XD! I have the power!**

**Makoto Naegi: Theories? I wanna know! Send me a pm! Plot Bunnies xD That a nice word for it lol. It kinda like a mix of DR and DR2 I think; hopefully.**

**ItsThatPsycho: Bakuan: NO NOT WATERGUN! Kioki: Mwhahaha xD  
**

**Monobu: Just noticed you changed your penname lol... Anyway no comments xP And new story? Sure I will check it out.**

**Thanks for the awesome reviews! Glad you all like it so far ^^! On to disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dangan Ronpa or Super Dangan Ronpa 2 (I really want to play these two!). Nor do I own these awesome ocs either. I only own my own ocs. Lily is the mama tiger, I'm the papa lion, and Mononeko is the daughter cat. XP**

* * *

At first they though the girl was Tina due to her long flowing waist-length brown hairs, but she has brown eyes with fair skin and looked to be around five feet tall. She was wearing a white shirt with red skirt and black shoes with white socks.

"Well, damn! You met them before I did!" The girl frowns slightly but smiles a bit and stood next to Bel, who had a confused expression.

"And you are…?" Selena asks the girl who had her attention.

"My name is Ria Kuja. It nice to meet you! I'm a cosplayer." The new girl, Ria, introduced herself to them.

"A cosplayer!" Momoko said happily, running over to her to greet her. "My name is Momoko Kinoshita! I'm a designer!" She said with a bright smile. Suddenly Ria's eyes gleams and quickly grabbed the designer's hands while speaking in excited tones. "Oh my god! I'm so excited to meet a fashion designer! I hope we can work together and make wonderful clothes!" Momoko nodded her head excitedly in response.

Before the two girls could talk about clothes, Hibiya pop a question. "Um... What do you mean someone met us before you did?" He was still a bit confused to what she meant earlier.

"Hmm? Oh, I meant him." Ria said, pointing her finger to her left, who turn out to be Bel. "What? Me? I never even met you before…" The information broker asked as he took a step backwards looking surprised. Ria took a good look at Bel before stepping back with a sheepish smile.

"Oops! Sorry! I thought you were Rylan 'cause you both look alike so I-"But before she could continue any further, Bel's vivid green eyes widen and grabbed Ria's shoulders. "RYLAN?! HE HERE?!" He asked her loudly as Ria could only nod back.

"Y-yeah, he here. But you look like him… are you his twin by any chance?" Ria asks, but Bel abruptly let go of her shoulders and marched off, likely to find this Rylan person.

The others stood there with puzzle expressions, unsure what just happen. Ria look at the others and grins slightly. "So… you all gonna introduce yourselves to me?" She grinned and soon the introductions were followed.

"Well! It's nice to meet you all!" Ria said again with another smile.

"It's nice to meet you too. I want to ask you though, are there three others with you?" Addison asks, remembering that there were four missing students.

"Oh right, well there are **four of us**. But I'm not sure where they are really. Though it's very likely your friend is going to find the one I mistaken him for... I think." Ria explains as she chuckles softly.

"So there really are four others after all…" Akito said softly, now believing what Mononeko said was really true.

"We should split up and search around; do you know a place where we can meet up?" Selena asks the Cosplayer since she pretty much been here longer than them. Luckily she nodded and points her finger in one direction away from the beach. "If you go in this direction, you should find yourselves at **Dansei Dango Hotel**. There a restaurant that we can use as meeting place in that area." Ria explains and Selena nodded.

"Alright then, let split up then. Meet back in the Dansei Dango Hotel." She told the others and everyone nodded before splitting up to explore the island.

* * *

As Mitoki and Hisoka walks along on a cement path, they notice Bel entering in a bluish-grey building that didn't have windows. "There Bel, is he still looking for that person?" Mitoki asks softly as Hisoka just keep walking toward the same building Bel entered. "Maybe." He said softly to Mitoki.

Once they were inside, they quickly noticed Bel and walk toward him, but stopped when they notice another male that was staring at Bel. Mitoki and Hisoka was surprised to see that the male actually look very identical to Bel! But at the same time the knife thrower notice their hair and eye colors are different.

While Bel's eyes were vivid green and his hair was golden blonde; the male's right eye was pale green with his left dark green colors and his hair was obsidian-black. The male was wearing a black dress shirt under a white vest along with a white tie that seems to be tied into a huge white bow. He wore a black pant and white belt with a pair of combat shoe, one white and one black.

They just keep staring for what seem minutes until the male suddenly fainted on the spot and Bel was panicking as hell. "Why the hell is he here?! He shouldn't be here in this place! He didn't get invited so why?!" He keeps repeating his statements in panicked as Mitoki went in attempt to calm down the information broker.

"Bel! Just take deep breathe, calm down! Do you know this person?" She asks as she took a glimpse of the fainted male before looking at Bel again. No matter how much she looks, these two look very alike to her…

As Bel was trying to calm himself, he managed to answer her question about the male before he continues to panics even more. "This guy… this bastard is my twin brother." Finally Mitoki froze in her spot, not expecting this at all as Hisoka stood at the entrance quietly, keeping a close eye on the three…

* * *

"…Weird name for a supermarket." Selena saidas she took a look around inside "The Fish Mongrel's Supermarket" along with Akito and Xhen.

Despite the strange name though, the supermarket seems to have a large supplies of foods and miscellaneous things and look pretty decent. "Wonder if it the same like in the academy… that they would restock automatically…" Akito said to Selena, looking over at the rows of Surf boards.

"It possible, but they can't do this for eternality… They have to get it from somewhere…" Selena voiced her thoughts out loud as she try to figure out where they are getting all of these foods from… It wasn't like they get it from thin air…

Xhen was looking in the freezer and notice it have large collection of frozen meats and whatnots. She could recognize some as deer, pig, chicken, and even cow meats, but there were even more she doesn't know!

"Guess we know where to get supplies and foods though." Akito said softly as Xhen came out, nodding her head with a smile. Selena sigh softly and chuckle a bit, picking up a piece of candy. She couldn't help but sometimes wish there was a place where she could have some fun with chemicals...

* * *

"Fancy." Addison smile as she, Hibiya, and Yuki stood at the entrance to the Dansei Dango Hotel. The hotel seems to be a resort type with multiple of cottages and a swimming pool in the center. There were two bigger buildings at the end of the path in the Hotel Area though, but Addison wasn't sure what it were yet till they could explore it.

"Hey, these cottages have our names!" Hibiya exclaims, looking at one of the light blue mailbox in front of a cottage. It has a pixelated picture of Mei in front and her surname on the side; it was almost as if it was the same way for the dorm rooms…

"That strange…" Addison said softly as she went to find a cottage that has her name…

Meanwhile Yuki was exploring the hotel areas when he heard music nearby. He hasn't heard music aside from his own for a long time that he almost forgot what it was like… His crystal blue eyes search for the source until it settles on the wooden building next to the fancy looking white building. Because the door was wide open, Yuki could hear the celtic music coming from inside the door without any problems.

Yuki went through the door, only to find himself in a hallway with a nearby sign labeled as 'Lodge'. He continues to search for the source of the music as he walked down the hallway. Near the end of the hallway, Yuki noticed the music was coming from a room with white double door with one of the door wide open. Wanting to know who was inside, he pokes his head through the door to see if anyone was in there.

While Yuki was exploring the lodge, Addison was looking in her own lodge as Hibiya went off to check his and to look for Yuki. "Appears normal... Seems like this time the doors won't need a special lock to get in them this time. Guess we have to lock it manually from now on… There are **20 cottages**… 20 students…" She said softly as she sat herself on the soft bed, feeling relaxed. This was almost like a paradise island to her… maybe… this time they wouldn't be any more killing… She hoped.

Inside the lodge, Yuki was looking at someone who was unfamiliar to him or rather he witnessed something strange... There was a girl, dancing to the Celtic music that was coming from the speaker on the floor against the wall; there was a black sandal next to it which likely belongs to the girl. Yuki noted how her dances were quite elegant and yet… it was quite hypnotic at same time… He decided to take in her appearances as the girl continues to dances in her own world, likely unaware of Yuki looking at her.

The girl looked like she was about 5 foot, 4 inches with a slender build and fair skin. Personally, he would say she could be considered as pretty though. However she seems to have unusual traits compare to others… For one, she has pure straight white hair that goes about halfway down to her waist, wearing a silver hairpin that holds some of her strands behind her left ear. The other strange trait was her eyes, it was violet colors. He couldn't tell if her hair was dyed or wears contacts like Tina did… The only clothes she was wearing is a light blue kimono with dark water patterns on it and silver obi around her waist.

As Yuki was taking in her appearances, Hibiya tapped his shoulders and smiles a bit. "Yuki, who in there?" He asks the music artist who gestures him to look inside as well. Hibiya did so and look inside to see the girl dancing as well. He smiles a bit and walks in suddenly.

"Excuse me?" Hibiya asks nicely, grabbing the dancing girl's attentions. She looks at the honey blonde boy for a moment before giving a soft smile and went over to turn off the music.

"Hello. I don't think we have met before, did we?" She asks Hibiya who shook his head and Yuki finally enters the main hall too.

"My name is Hibiya Kanoshota, and I'm a mad scientist! But I'm good guy!" Hibiya introduced himself with a grin and the girl look at Yuki next.

"Y-yuki Kajuwa… Music Artist." Yuki shyly introduced himself softly to the girl.

The girl gave a gentle smile to the boys. "It really nice to meet you two. I'm Ruana Honoko, a Traditional Dancer." She introduced herself to them with a short bow. "Hey, Ruana? Why were you dancing here alone?" Hibiya asks her with a bit curiosity. Yuki also wonders about that though, having noticed it earlier when he came in here.

"Um… Well I really like to dances and whenever I hear music, I just get the urge to move my body…" Ruana explains softly. Pretty soon though, Hibiya decided to bring Ruana to Addison so the Traditional dancer could introduce herself to the parapsychologist next, with Yuki following the two out of the lodge.

* * *

In a different area of the First Island, Mei, Alex, and Sora stood in front of a large red and black building. The book reader couldn't help but notice there was bear statue on the left and a cat statue on the right of the building. "Well, let's go in." Sora spoke softly as the three walked inside the building to find out the building was a large library.

Mei had a huge grin on her face, most likely because she finally found something that was of worth to her. Standing right in front of her was the solution to her problems. "I won't get bored anymore, that for sure." Mei said as she decided to take a tour of the library

Sora and Alex did the same but notices there were no computers. There were many bookshelves ranging from normal size to large sizes; you could only reach some books that are quite high by using the ladders. Still, this library is quite magnificence… and it was obviously Mei was very happy to find this place.

After exploring the library building for a bit longer, Alex and Sora decided to head over to their meeting place alone as Mei didn't want to leave yet.

* * *

Ria was leading Momoko, and Makoto on another path that lead to a place she called Gym. Apparently, it wasn't really just one building though, as the two newcomers soon found out what Ria meant. They noticed there was a fence surrounded one building and a large area of fields.

After they enter through the Gym's doors, they found themselves in basket courts. "Most of the sport stuffs are in the storage in that room over there. It also has a weight room so if you want to excerise your muscles or something, just go there!" Ria explains, pointing to one side of the gym where there were two doors that are far apart from each other.

She then points to a set of double doors at the back of the gym. "If you go through these doors, it lead to outside where there are various fields for spots too." She continued to give a tour, but than a basketball flew right past Ria's head, causing the trio to freeze in surprise.

"I'm sorry, Ria! I didn't see you there, but you shouldn't randomly appear here like that!" A tall male spoke as he walks over to Ria, somewhat scolding the Cosplayer about coming here while he's playing and she could've get hurt or could've get hit by the balls too.

One of those anime sweatdrops was seen on Makoto as he watched Momoko who was trying to help Ria out of this strange situation. During this time, the Judo Practitioner decided to take a look at the male's appearance.

The tall man had plain skin and a slender body builds. His eyes and his messy hair resembled the color of gold. The boy had a beige sweat-shirt over a white shirt, military pants and black combat boots that extended below his knees. Right above those was a black gas mask tied to his belt. He also had on a rubber band around a wrist that let up to his pair a of fingerless black gloves. and a pair of black goggles with blue lenses around his neck.

After the male was done scolding Ria, the designer finally was able to ask for his name. "I'm Ymir Mathiasen, a Military Technician..." His answer led to Ria introducing Momoko and Makoto to him.

"…I'm hungry. Imma get some foods." Ymir suddenly left with the three others quickly following after him.

"Well, guess we don't' have to ask him to follows us to the restaurant." Ria said with a grin and Momoko giggles in respond. Makoto just sigh internally and follows them, believing there going to be more troubles from these two girls as they now became best friends.

* * *

After about an hour and a half later, everyone, including the four new students, was now in the restaurant, either standing or sitting down on chairs. Addison's group has already explored the white fancy building which reveals to have a lobby for first floor, and a restaurant on the second floor; so they were the first to be there before the rest.

The four new students decided to reintroduce themselves to the rest of students, though everyone who didn't previously met Rylan before were surprised to find out he was Bel's twin brother, much to the twins' chagrin. Rylan revealed that his SHSL was a Neurologist, much to Bel's annoyance.

As the two twins glared at each other for a few minutes, Selena walked up to the Traditional Dancer and handed her ElectroID back to her after taking it back from Bel. "Oh I was wondering where it was! Thank you for finding it." Ruana thanked the chemist with a smile. The chemist smiled back and head backed to where Mei was at.

Once Addison had a chance to talk to Ruana, she asked the traditional dancer about her strange traits. "I never used dyes or contacts before. It's most likely a genetic mutation since I was born with it. But I don't really let it get in my way." Ruana explained with a kind smile

Meanwhile Akito was looking around the restaurant when he heard someone nearby. "Hey, Akito! I didn't know you were invited to join the Starfall Academy too." Ymir spoke while eating a slice of chocolate cake he founded on one of the tables. "Me neither… but they gave me the title of Sharpshooter instead of Sniper." Akito said back with ease and a small smile; which made Sora curious as he rarely saw Akito talks so causally at first meetings, let alone a smile.

"Do you two know each other already?" The Parkour runner asks the two, but Ymir grin a bit before wrapping his arm around Akito's neck and pulled the shorter boy against him. "That right, this little guy is my partner in crime. We been in same military team and has been friends ever since we met in the military forces." The Military Tactician explains softly but the sharpshooter quickly tries to move his arms up a bit.

"While Ymir is a military Tactician and my partner… one of his flaws is he can't do pushups." Akito said with a smirk, much to Ymir's embarrassed; which made Sora laughs softly. As the two old military friends' talks for a bit, Selena spoke up and grabbed everyone's attentions.

"We should exchange information of what everyone has explored so far, especially you four considering you guys have been here longer than of us." The chemist spoke softly followed the four missing students nodding their heads.

"Well… we woke up at the park at the Center Island. But none of us remembers how we got there. Last I remember, we were supposed to be in Tokyo, right?" Ria asks Rylan once he and Bel finally stopped glaring and sat far away from his twin.

"We were pretty much alone on these paradise-like islands. Couldn't get to the other islands though except this one. The gates are locked tight and you can't get around it for some reasons." Rylan explains on his parts.

"The foods restocked automatically though, and there these cameras and TVs all around the island. But the TV never turned on at least once. There were also 20 cottages around, we founded ours, but we didn't know who the other 16 due to lacks of labels." Ymir said, informing everyone of what he knew about the island.

"The places we already been to were the Library, Dansei Dango Hotel, the storage building, supermarket, and the Sport areas. We haven't seen anyone else ever since we woke up and none of us knew why really." Ruana explains softly, finishing the four's side of stories.

"Now that I think about it… those two hasn't appears to us yet." Addison spoke softly, and almost everyone but the four who been here the entire times knew what the parapsychologist meant.

"Um… do you mind explaining us on your side of story? We do like to know where you all come from after all!" Ria spoke up, reminding them all that new four students has never entered the Starfall academy, and obviously never met the Mono animals either.

"…Well this is a long story… might as well make some foods in meantime." Mitoki said softly with a warm smile. At the mention of foods, growls of stomach were heard in the restaurant and everyone began to laughs.

* * *

**Bakuan: My head hurts.. are we finally done for now...**

**Kioki: *whacks you with a hammer* we weren't really that busy!**

**Bakuan: Maybe you weren't but... okay I wasn't ether ^^;**

**Kioki: *whacks again* anything else to add?**

**Bakuan: No.. I don't want another whack T_T**

**Oh my god xD I didn't write that part, Bakuan did and he actually read my mind! Anyway reviews and feedback! Tell me what you think of the four new characters so far! ^^!  
**


	10. Chapter 2: New Lives Part 3

**Here Part 3! Sorry for the long wait, it not exactly easy getting ideas but I got them somehow. Also I somehow became sick without realizing in the last few days (I can't tell the difference between fever and headache...) but Bakuan somehow found out I was sick before I did... so thanks to Baku and Lily for trying to help me feel better ^^; Anyway... on to the reviews!  
**

**Mugi-pyon: XD Like I said, you can sketch them as you want ^^, well turn out that particular mannequin wasn't part of the four new students. Yup, Ria and Momoko are now best friends! And possibly the troublemakers too. Lol you love to cosplays huh, I can understand why then xD It cool ^^**

**ItsThatPsycho: Thanks for liking the new ideas xD. **

**Bakuan: Hammers hurt you know T_T**

**Monobu: Well this one wasn't really fast so sorry about that ^^;... Glad you like the story so far! And I'm still guilty about killing those two, and killing more characters off...**

**Crimson Spider Lily: Don't worry about it XD it is a unique name and we both like it so that all it matters XP. I do like how Ocean sounds in french! Ah yes, the twins' love is very obvious XP. I do that too, but because Ria is a cosplayer, it make sense why she mistake the twins... XD And hmmm the two pairings... personally me will support it XD You will see the four's reactions to the mutual life and a killing has already been occurred very soon...**

**Harusomi: Take your time when you read. Lol, you really want someone to be killed already huh. You will have to be patients xD.  
**

**Thanks for these reviews! On to da disclaimers!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dangan Ronpa and Super Dangan Ronpa 2, nor do I own these awesome ocs. I only own my own ocs, my strange mind, and Mononeko only belongs to her adopted parents. **

* * *

After the four new students were informed about the mutual life killing and that someone has already died, their reactions were to be expected…

"Oh my god…" Ruana said softly as Rylan was saddened.

"You... are joking right? There is no way its true!" Ria exclaimed as Ymir just keep eating his cookies after wrestling them from Momoko.

Sadly Selena just shook her head as she spoke. "It all true…"

The four didn't speak for a while till Alex spoke up. "It all cool now though. No one is going to kill each other again, right?" Everyone seems to be in agreement with the surfer's words. None of them wanted to kill someone.

"I know... We should have a beach part!" Alex grinned proudly. Momoko and Ria quickly jumped out of their seats and shouted "Awesome!" as they both sounded excited about the idea. Everyone agreed to the idea and decided it would best to hold the beach party two days to give everyone a chance to get used to the island. Soon, it was time to head to bed, but there was no night time announcement this time. This confused the fourteen students even further wondering where the two mono-animals were at...

* * *

Akito sat outside the gym along with Addison somewhere on the football field. Apparently Ymir wanted to the sharpshooter something at the sport area; Addison heard this and wanted to tag along out of curiosity.

"What do you think he want to show you, six?" Addison asks the sharpshooter after tying her blonde hair into ponytail.

"Don't know… He's a bit complex to deal with, though." Akito answers with a shrug. As the two students were talking, the Sharpshooter decided to ask Addison about her SHSL title.

"To be honest, I did a lot of things to keep myself busy. But then I learned about parapsychology from my aunt and I made many accomplishes in that field soon after. Besides, I like eerie things!" Addison explains softly with a grin. But deep down, she was really keeping herself busy from thinking about that one time when she was nine... when her mother died in a car accident.

"What about you? Why did you applies yourself into a military and become a sniper?" Addison asks with curiosity, having overheard what Sora spoke about him.

"…My father." Akito answers softly before looking afar. "His health was failing and we needed money for the hospital fee. Because we didn't have any relatives to support us… I secretly entered the military forces and become a sniper to make some money. I made use of my talents for that reason so I can help father." He explains softly, but Addison quickly smile and jump up, looking afar. "Look like your partner is back! And he's holding some rifles!" She said with a grin, her daredevil side was coming out, making Akito follow her gaze to see Ymir coming out of the gym building.

Just as she said, he was holding two rifles and a small box of ammos. Immediately though, Addison understood what it was that Ymir wanted to show Akito.

"Yo, Akito! I found these rifles a while ago and figure you might want these. I haven't found your favorite rifle, though. So you will have to deal with these for now." Ymir said as he handed over the two semi-automatic rifles to Akito and then suddenly walk off.

"Meanwhile, I'm going to find some foods to eat! " The military tactician lazily waved his hands as he walks away, leaving the two alone on the football field with few dummies.

"There he goes again…" Akito said softly as the two also laughs softly. Eying the rifle for a moment, Addison quickly took one from Akito's arms and gave a big grin. "Let have a competition! I bet I can hit them!" Addison challenged him, who smiles in respond. "Sure." He said.

Soon the two begins their shooting contests after Akito teaches Addison how to use the rifle and its' functions.

* * *

"Woohoo!" Alex shouted excitedly as he rode the wave on his surf board. Sora was also trying to surf and he was able to stand on his board thanks to the surfer's teaching. The boys founded some swimsuits and surfboards in the supermarket so they decided to have some beach funs. Pretty soon the wave flipped Sora over into the water; it was still difficult for a beginner like him.

"You will get the hang of it! As long as you can balance it and follow the flows, you will be able to surf! Everyone fall off once at least once in a while. Hell, it actually fun to jump off or get pushed off!" Alex shouted to the Parkour Runner as he landed his board on the shallow areas, laughing softly.

"It is fun!" Sora said optimistically and gave his third attempt at the surfing as Alex continues to coach him while surfing himself.

* * *

Mei sat in her chair with a small smile, reading a murder mystery story from the large piles that sat on the table in front of her. Ever since she founded the Library, the book reviewer decided to spend her times mostly inside the Library as she love to read books.

Across the main room of the library sat Hisoka, who was also reading a book. Mei already noticed him but is still unsure of the male's intentions, so she made no attempts to even speak to him, and neither do Hisoka. The two just sat there reading their respected books without a single word being spoken.

* * *

Mitoki, Yuki, and Ruana were at a table, eating some snacks in the restaurant. Ruana had changed from her light-blue kimono to her everyday clothes; she was wearing a red sleeveless blouse that had a floral pattern at the edge of the bottom with long pants, grey shoes, and black socks.

The trio was eating some fruits they found in the kitchen when Mitoki had an idea for the party "Hey Yuki, you should make your own music and present it at the party! I'm sure it will lighten up everyone's moods even more!" She said to the other two.

"Oh? If you're going to present music, then count me in!" Ruana said with a smile.

Yuki, on the other hand, became nervous about the idea. He never had performed before and he didn't want any attention on him when he is singing, especially in front of many people...

Ruana saw the expression on Yuki's faced and though up another idea. "I will dance for your music. That is, if you don't mind." The traditional dancer told him gently.

The Music Artist was thinking deeply about this… If Ruana do dances for his music though, then the attentions wouldn't be fully on him! He hoped that would be the case though… "I… will think about it." He finally answered her as both girls' smiles at him.

Before the three could speak any more though, the doors suddenly slammed open, and flashes of two girls dashing toward Yuki, carrying him out of restaurant who was too shocked to even utter a gasp.

"…What just happen?" Mitoki asks as she blinks her green eyes a bit. Ruana could only shook her head as her own violet eyes' focus were on the swinging doors that leads to the lobby.

* * *

Meanwhile inside the gym were Selena and Makoto who were on a walk as the chemist was telling Makoto about the time when she first combining chemicals to make fireworks, but it resulted in a funny incident. "I accidently burned my teacher's pants off when he got too close to it. It was hilarious because we all could see his rabbit boxer!" Selena said and the two laughs until they heard loud sounds coming from outside.

"Sound like gunshots. I didn't know there are guns on this island…" Selena mutters softly as they made their way toward the exit doors that lead to the fields.

Once they step outside, they could now see where the sounds were coming from along with two familiar voices.

"Woohoo! 10 points for me! I'm on fire!" Addison said happily with a big grin and Akito chuckles softly before replying. "Not for long." They were both holding rifles, but while they both hold the same type, only Addison's had the scope on. The other scope was on the ground along with a box of rifle ammos.

Across the 50 yards stood 10 dummies, they all have multiple holes inside. Makoto could deduce what was going on so the two didn't approach them yet.

"You're doing well. But I'm still winning." Akito said with a small smirk.

"Not unless my psychic powers overrule your shooting skills! I shall win!" Addison responded back while smirking. As they went on with their little contests, they were unaware of Makoto and Selena watching though as they found their little challenge entertaining. Soon as they run out of ammos, the contest ended in Akito's victory.

"Damn, you win! But I will get my victory next time! I swear on my raven tattoo!" She said with a bright grin and Akito smile softly but he finally notices the other two who were still watching. Addison followed his gaze and waved to them with a smile.

"Guess you were watching us huh." Addison said softly and the two watchers nodded a bit. Soon after cleaning up their little contests, the four began to head back to the restaurant to make some lunch for themselves.

* * *

"W-why did you take me here?" Yuki asks his kidnappers who revealed to be Ria and Momoko. The girls took the music artist in one of the lodge room that had a changing room as well for their next 'design'.

"Easy, you get to dress up in one of our design!" Momoko said excitedly and quickly Ria pushed Yuki in one of the changing room. "You can put your clothes in the basket in the corner. The clothes you need to wear is already hung up, so be sure to put it on!" Ria explains as she steps out of the changing room and closes the curtain for his privacy to change.

Like Yuki, the girls were also cosplaying as well. Momoko dressed as Ene from KageRou Project while Ria cosplays as Shana (Normal version) from Shakugan no Shana. They have collected enough materials for their clothing designs from the supermarket. However, unlike Momoko, Ria refused to wear color contact lenses. "You sure you don't want to wear them?" Momoko asks her newly best friend as she finishes adjusting her own clothes. "I don't like using them." Ria answers in respond.

While the girls were discussing about more ideas for their next victim, they heard Yuki's respond from the changing room. "I-I'm r-ready…" Yuki softly spoke and hesitated for few long moments until he finally stepped out of the changing room. Immediately both girls squealed at the sight of Yuki.

Like the girls, Yuki also cosplayed as Subaru from Chiki. Ria found it strange that despite not putting makeups on, Yuki already looked like a girl and this made her suspicious… but decide it nothing important and quickly proceed to take pictures of Yuki, herself, and Momoko with a digital camera she found from the supermarket. "Say cheese!" The cosplayer said with a grin and as all three get in the position, the girls smile at the camera while Yuki nervously gave a small smile.

_*Flash*_

* * *

**A/N: Here are the links to the pictures of the characters they are cosplaying! Just remove the spaces.**

**Ria – Shana (Normal Version) from Shakugan no Shana**

kawapaper d / 6230-3/ Kawapaper_Shakugan_no_Shana_0000073_1600x1200. jpg

**Momoko - Ene from KageRou Project**

e-shuushuu images/ 2013-08-18-600283. Png

**Yuki – Subaru from Mayo Chiki**

e-shuushuu images/ 2011-07-20-423307. jpeg

* * *

Hibiya and Bel were walking toward the Hotel's building when they notice Rylan walking out. Bel quietly tsks himself and was too late to turn himself around when Hibiya waved to Rylan.

"Hey, Rylan, you said you're a neurologist. Right?" The mad scientist asks him.

"Yes, I am. And I'm way better than my stupid brother." Rylan replies as he tsks to himself when he notices Bel.

"No, I am better than you. And I'm older than you, so I am the best." Bel said with a smirk as Rylan quickly riposted back.

"That doesn't count, It only minutes apart!" He said defensively. Soon, Hibiya watched the twins attacking each other verbally for what seemed to be ten minutes until he spoke up, trying to break the fight.

"Hey Rylan. Do you know anything about zombies?" He asked. Rylan's green eyes appeared to gleam up upon the word 'zombies'.

"Yes, I do know of them!" Rylan said which made Hibiya smiles a bit.

"So do you believe that zombies do exist?" The mad scientist asks and before Bel could stop his twin, Rylan begins.

"Zombies could truly exist. You just have to get their nerves working again and they can move! Obviously, only the motor nerves would work, while their sensitive nerves wouldn't, resulting in their incapability to feel pain and have any reflexes and such. And there's just the brain efficiency which would greatly decrease, and result in the being searching the primordial need to living: nutrition. That's basically why they eat people: they want food, as it is a primordial food. And we are basically walking food, like any kind of animals. And how would the nerves still work?" Rylan explains to Hibiya who was listening closely.

"The brain is where the nervous system is! You just need to revive the tissues of the brain that consist the nervous system, and then they can work!" Hibiya responds excitedly.

"Oh god, don't ask him more about this, he can talk days about zombies! He won't shut up about this subject…" Bel begins, but soon realizes that he could not stop the two who were still discussing about zombies. Deciding to leave them as they are, the information broker turns himself around and spot Xhen in the distant at the hotel's gate. A grin formed slightly and walked toward her after checking on his tablet for the information he collected.

"Heyo! Why don't you walk with me and we can have some… bonding times." Bel said with a grin and began walking with Xhen, who was rather confused. "So… I heard you don't do well in school. Would you like to tell me why?" He asks and Xhen became hesitate to answers.

"I-I don't do well. In school. Not me." Xhen answers nervously. She was not comfortable in speaking anything about herself, especially to an information broker.

"Well I'm sure you can at least solve a simple math equation that everyone would know." Bel teases her which made Xhen tensed up, now trying to think of a way to escape.

"I… I don't know. Not everyone. Would know." Xhen spoke rather awkwardly, but this only leads Bel to tease her even more.

"What wrong? You sound like you're scared of interacting with me or peoples in general." He said while hiding a smirk behind his expression.

"I don't. I mean. I not. Afraid." Xhen try to answers but she jumbles her words again, looking around for an escape route again as they continues to walk on the path.

"I wonder how everyone would think if someone finds out you like someone… who is on this island." Bel teased her again, but this time it struck a chord.

Immediately, Xhen dashed off the path and Bel noticed her escape. "Hey wait! I'm not done teasing you!" Bel shouted and tries to chase her, but sadly he tripped over his own shoe laces and fell face-first into the small pond.

"…Damn shoes!" Bel soon pulled himself back up along with mutters of angrily words and began walking back to the hotel to wash off his mud-covered face.

* * *

"This is awesome! I always dreamed of going to the tropical islands, but I never thought of actually coming here!" Mitoki said in a bit dreamy tone which made Ruana giggles softly.

"It is nice here and really peaceful." The traditional responds and continues walking on the path they were on and continue chatting softly about music. After Yuki was… 'Kidnapped', the girls decided to head over to the beach for a swim and to see if there would be anyone else at the beach too.

Once the girls reached the beach, they could see that there was someone who was already at the beach. Sora and Alex were still surfing on the strong waves, with Sora improving his surfing skills thanks to Alex skills.

"Hey! That looks awesome!" Mitoki shouted out but Sora was flipped over in surprise from Mitoki's voice.

"Ah… sorry!" Mitoki apology as Ruana giggles softly while Alex landed his surf board at the beach with a grin, looking at the two girls' swimsuits, specifically their breasts. Ruana was wearing a black bikini with green petals patterns on it while Mitoki also wear a black bikini, except it has yellow thunder patterns instead.

He quickly pulled his eyes off of their breasts to avoid being founded and greeted them. "If you beautiful girls would like to learn how to surf, don't hesitate to ask me for help. I will gladly teach you." The surfer said with a grin, his grey eyes fell on the girls' breasts again as he spoke the last sentence. _'And your beautiful boobs too...'_

Sora noticed Alex's gazes and chuckles a bit, wondering how long until one of the girls would slap him for staring at their breasts. Soon the boys went back to their surfing activity while the girls went in the water too for a swim.

* * *

Ymir enters the kitchen and spot a jar of cookies the girls made earlier. Feeling hungry, he went over to the jar and attempts to have a piece of cookie when he heard a voice behind him.

"Don't you dare steal my cookies, or I will hunt you down, even in the afterlife! Nail it on your mind!" The designer shouted, still on her Ene cosplay outfit, running towards him to rescue her cookies when Ymir quickly grabbed the jar and held it above him.

"It mines! You may be cute but I'm not giving you any!" Ymir said but Momoko still persist, attempting to climbs on him to reach for the cookies. "Don't make me tickle you!" She said but Ymir still refuse to give up the cookies.

Momoko had a mischievous grin and quickly tickles him on his side. "W-what no! Hahaha! No dammit! Mine!" Still Ymir keep laughing while trying to hold the jar of cookies up high as Momoko continues to tickles. Soon as his arms were lowered, Momoko quickly jumped up and grab the jar of cookies. "Mineeeeee!" She attempts to pull a piece of cookie to take a bite when she notice arms around her and quickly run away from Ymir who still intend to get the cookies back.

After what seem half an hour of cat and mouse chase with the two exchanging roles, Momoko was finally able to escape Ymir's clutches along with the jar of cookies when she slammed the door in Ymir's face.

Instead of chasing her any further though, he instead walks out of the kitchen calmly after rubbing his sore nose. "I wanna sleep…" he muttered to himself softly, walking toward his cottage.

* * *

It was night time and Selena stepped out of the shower, drying off her dark brown hair after wrapping herself with a towel. Earlier at the dinner, Selena asked the four new students of their age out of curiosity. The chemist learned that Ruana and Rylan is 17 while Ria and Ymir is 18

"Everyone ages are different... Though most of us are either sixteen or seventeen... I wonder why there is a bit of an age different between us... After all, it doesn't make much sense why the only people here are between the ages of fifteen and eighteen..." Selena was speaking softly out loud to herself. But no matter how hard she thought about this question, she knew that only the mono animals would have the answers to her question.

Sighing softly in annoyance, she dressed herself in her night clothes and prepares herself for bed, deciding not to think on these matters anymore tonight. "After all, there going to be a party soon." Selena said softly while smiling to herself, getting under the bed cover, she turn off the desk lamp off.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed Part 3! As I promised, I did try to make it longer free time scenes. Oh and now that Lily officially joined us in skype group... Me, Baku, and Lily are now _The Three Musketeer_! XD **

**************To all ocs' creators: If you want your ocs to have a swimsuit description written out, you can send me a pm with it. Otherwise I will pick a design myself.**

**On another note: Baku's life is getting a bit more busy lately so chapter may be out later than normal. **

**Bakuan: Just because I don't have as much time for editing doesn't mean Kioki isn't going to keep writing... so I may fall behind in chapter ^^;**

**Kioki: You kept me waiting all day!**

**Bakuan: Not my fault I get easily distracted... nevermind it is ^^;**

**Kioki: Exactly xD**

**Bakuan: Oh and for those of you with Pokemon X and Y... I'm jelly of you T_T**

**Kioki: Can I be jealous even thought I'm not sure? XP  
**

******Bakuan: sure why not.**


	11. Important Announcement

**Important Announcement**

**Because Bakuan's computer is broken due to various problems, we won't be able to publish another chapter for a long time till it gets fixed. We apology for this unexpected hiatus and I hope you all will understand.**

**On another note, I will make another poll of who are your favorite ocs so far. The results will be shown once the hiatus ends. Again, I apology for this and hope you all understand.**


End file.
